Songs For Harvest Moon Couples
by coli66
Summary: You pick the couple, my Ipod chooses the songs, and I write the story! I own nothing! At all!
1. Chapter 1

**Songs For Harvest Moon Couples :D**

**Hey everyone! So this is a thing where YOU, yes, YOU can can request a harvest moon couple, and then I, yes I, will shuffle on my Ipod, and write a story with the characters going through what's happening in the song. Lets say, you pick Chelsea and Elliot, and my Ipod (on shuffle) does Victoria Justice's song My Best Friends Brother. I would write a one-shot on them, telling you what the song is at the beginning of the story. I'll only take requested couples!**


	2. Jump Then Fall, Luna and Gill

Chapter One

Luna and Gill

Song: Jump then Fall by Taylor Swift (lyrics are underlined)

**Luna's POV**

I wake up to the phone ringing. Ugh. Mornings. I roll over on the other side of the bed. Shocked, I jump.

"Take the phone!" My sister tells me. I sigh. Candace is an 'early riser'. She's probably been up for hours, and she'll get sleepy by noon. I press the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I say. Its about ten.

"Hi Luna." Gill. I smile.

"Hey, Platinum." I say to him, using the nickname I gave him when we first met a month ago. He loves that nickname. He and I talk a few times a week, not that I count. I listen to him laugh. No one else on this island can make him laugh like I can.

His laugh is the best sound I have ever heard.

"Do you want to...I don't know, uh...Grab some lunch at the inn" Lunch? I get up to look at the kitchen clock, to see that its a quarter to noon.

"Sure!" I look in the mirror. I'm a mess, with my hair frizzed.

"I'll pick you up at noon!" He says, and I hear the receiver click.

"Looks like my baby sister has a date!" Luna says, re-braiding the one side of her hair. She must have saw one single hair out of place, and had to redo the whole braid.

"I guess you could call it that..." I say. I change from my night gown to a floral short sun dress. I put flowers in my hair, and slip into shoes. I hear the door knock and I squeal. I kinda have a tiny crush on Gill. He restored the entire island. Well, sort of, but thats not the point. He's ambitious and I like that in a guy. In a _man_. I open the door,

"Hi again, Platinum." He smiles. I walk out the door, shutting it behind me quickly. I see Candace looking out the window. I get a little mad at her. Spying on me. She has to accept the fact I'm not a baby anymore. Gill's talking about how the island's growing so fast these days.

I watch you talk, you didn't notice that I hear the words and all I can think is

We should be together

We reach the Inn, and we're greeted by Jake. The silver-haired man leads up to a table near a window. Gill smiles as he looks out the island.

"Everything is going great." He tells me, smiling. I wonder how many people are blessed enough to see his smile.

Every time you smile, I smile

And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

How's the tailor business going?" He asks. Thats another thing I like about him. He understands that I'm not hear to listen to him. He knows I matter too.

"Great. Everyone's asking for me and not my sister, so I think thats a good sign." I joke. He smiles. He's trying not too, but he smiles.

Don't be afraid to jump and fall jump and fall into me

'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all, so jump and fall into me.

He orders the Ratatouille, and I get the Apple Pie. As we eat, I notice his one unruly hair keeps falling in his eyes.

I've never been so wrapped up

Honey I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted

As we eat, I try hard to think of reasons he isn't good enough for me. I can't think of any,

"Did I ever tell you, you're beautiful?" He says to me, right out of the blue.

Take a deep breath and Jump then fall into me

Yep. I'm in love.

"So what do you think of the food here? Its okay I guess." He talks, looking at the picture on his side of the window.

"I'm feeling you." He chuckles at my slang.

We finish our meal, and when the bill comes, I pull out my purse.

"No way." He says, pulling out his wallet. He leaves ten-dollar bill on the table and we walk out.

"Hey Gilly!" A hyper Luke comes running toward us. "Aw, you two love birds on a date?" I blush like crazy, Gill just can't find words to say.

"Get out of here!" I yell at the blue-haired boy. He's such a brat.

"Hey! Chill! I'm going!" I roll my eyes, as he pretends to cry, while he walks away. I look back at Gill, who looks surprised.

"Thanks. I've been trying to get him off my back for years." He says.

And people say things, that bring you to your knees,

I'll catch you

We're half way home, when I feel him get closer to me. I breath in his scent and I smile. I jolt back when I feel his arm around me. I blush again. I'm not a blushing person. Never have been.

But I'll hold you through the night until you smile

"I need you." He whispers into my ear, as we approach my house. We're standing on the front porch when I feel the need to kiss him. I kiss him. It lasts for a few seconds, until I pull away, leaving him wanting more. He's the one blushing now, and I can only smile.

"Jump then fall, baby." I say to him, and walk into my house leaving him breathless. I watch him from the window, for a few seconds. He's still standing outside my door, smiling. Soon he walks away, I fall onto the couch.

Best. Date. Ever.


	3. Chemicals React, Wizard and Molly

Chapter Two

Wizard and Molly

Song: Chemicals React

**Molly's POV**

You make me feel out of my element

Like I'm walking on broken glass

I walk down the road to his house. Its been a week since I first met the fortune teller, as some of the people call him around the island. He has something thats mysterious about him. He and I talked, well, I talked mostly about my parents, who died in a car crash last year, which is why I was on the island. All he said was that he liked coffee. That was it. He and I were together for two hours, and when I told him to tell me about himself, he told me he liked coffee. Then we had a few minutes of silence and I rambled on about me. I have a habit of talking and not stopping. I soon got tired and went home. I have coffee with me right now to give to him. I knock on the door to his house. I look into the small creak thats kept open.

"Hello," He says, in a a soft whisper. I smile politely and give the coffee to him.

Like the worlds spinning in slow motion

And we're moving to fast

"Thanks. Why did you come back? Did you need something?" His face is expressionless. I smile bigger.

"'Cause I thought you could use a friend!" I watch his expression change to curiosity.

"Well, uh thanks." I watch him try to close his door, but I stop him.

"Wait! I thought we could hang out?" I say.

"Hang out?" He asks.

"Oh, uh...I mean spend time together. As friends. Talk." I say, scratching the back of my head with my hand.

"Okay." He opens the door wide, and I walk in. He sits at the table and I do the same. He gives me half the coffee.

"So, how you been?" I ask.

"Researching." He says.

"About?" I ask him. I look into his eyes.

And the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

and just like that

The chemicals react

I listen to him go on about potions. I ask him qustions, all the while staring at his features. He has paint on his face, he has a blond braid coming out of his messy hair. I like it. I like him. I got him to open up to me about his work. We can only go up from here, unless I say something wrong. Which I have a habit of doing.

"-And I've been here...For a very long time." He finishes. I smile at him, and he smiles back. He has perfect beautiful teeth.

You make me feel out of my element

Like I'm drifting out to the sea

Like the tides pulling me in deeper

Makin' it harder to breathe

I sip my coffee.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He says after a moment of silence.

"Anything." I respond, eager to know what he has to tell me. A secret means we're friends now!

"I've never really had anybody talk to me like you do. In a friend way, where they aren't just talking to me because they want something from me. Thank you." I smile.

Don't let us loose it

Don't let us loose it

I get up, noticing how late it is.

"You're leaving? Thats too bad... I like having you hear." He says, also standing up and walking towards the door. I step out the door, as well as he.

Both of us broken

Caught in the moment

"Goodbye," I say, looking into his eyes one final time. He looks into mine, with us both smiling. I walk away, trying to figure out if that was a date or not.

I think it was.

And the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

and just like that

The chemicals react


	4. One Less Lonely Girl, Selena and Luke

Chapter Three

Luke and Selena

Song: One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber

**It pains me soo much to write this, because Luke is one of my favorites to marry in Tree of Tranquility, but he was requested, therefore I must write. Sigh. Enjoy!**

**Luke's POV**

I walk with my best friend in the entire world down the isle. She's in a beautiful white gown. She's getting married today. I have never been so happy for her. I've never seen her so happy. She has been all smiles since Chase gave her the blue feather. I was honored when she asked me to walk down the isle on this special day. She told me I would need practice for when I get married. She thinks that my crush, the insanely beautiful Selena, the exotic dancer from Toucan Island, and I will get married someday.

I hand Akari off to her to-be husband, and take my seat. I thank goddess that Selena is sitting next to me. I look at her. I knew she would be here. Everyone is good friends with Akari, so naturally the whole island showed up for her wedding.

Surprisingly, Selena looks at me, smiling.

"Jealous that its not you, she's exchanging rings with?" She whispers to me. Se talked to me! Yes!

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

"Never. Marrying her would be like marrying my sister." Which is exactly what it would be like, marrying Akari. I look back at Selena, who's looking at me with a smile.

How many promises be honest girl

How many tears you let hit the floor?

"I'm glad to hear that." She says, under her breath. I smile.

"And why would that be?" I slide a little closer to her. I catch her blush a little. This makes me smile even more. I watch Akari and Chase look at each other. Its easy to see sparks between them. They are your typical love story. Boy meets girl, they fall in love, the universe won't let them be together, they find a way to ignore fate, and get married. I think the 'universe won't let them be together' thing was really just a bad fight they had. Oh well. They really are in love. I remember every once in a while that rumors would start that Akari and I were dating. Chase would get jealous, and I would laugh it off with Akari. You just got to let the rumor mill run its course, and all the pathetic drama will end, sooner or later, and most of the time its sooner.

"'Cause I kinda like you,"

Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you

Now all I see is you

"Everyone likes me," I say, in a cocky way. She rolls her eyes playfully.

One less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

"No, I mean, I kinda like you. Really, really like you. A lot. And I know this day is supposed to be all about Akari and Chase, but I just couldn't hold it in any more." My heart feels like it could burst. I smile, and out my arm around her.

"You, my friend, have very good taste." I say, making her chuckle. A few people notice. Akari doesn't, being so wrapped up in Chase. A few days ago, she told me she couldn't wait to have kids with him. Thats always been one of her biggest dreams; starting a family. She wants a girl who looks just like Chase, and a boy who looks just like her. I told her that the kids are gonna look opposite from her dream. A little mini-Chase, and a little mini-Akari.

"I've learned what I want and what I don't want. And you're what I want," She says, looking at me with her beautiful eyes.

How many torn photographs are you taping back

Tell me that you couldn't see an open door

But no more, if you let me inside your world

There'll be one less lonely girl

"And your the one I want," I whisper to her. Her eyes widen. I hear the church bells sing, and I feel Akari's eyes on me. I look over to her, and give her the thumbs up sign, as she walks down the isle with her new husband. Her smile is big, and Chase's smile is even bigger if possible.

And when your mine, in this world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Selena and I both get up, and take one of the bags of rice Hamilton is giving out. I pelt the newlyweds with rice, and Selena tries but misses. She and I laugh. Chase picks up Akari bridal style, and they make their way to her ranch. We're all laughing and having a great time.

I fix up your broken heart

I can give you a brand new start

"I love you." I say to Selena.

"I love you too." I kiss her.

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

**One year later...**

I look into her eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride.

I do as I'm told, and I kiss the insanely beautiful dancer. I pick her up bridal style, and walk out of the church, where all the rice throwers are pelting us. I wonder, who supplies all the rice? I watch Akari laugh with her husband, and brand new baby girl, only a week old. Selena and I are the god-parents. Jane, the baby's name, has Chase's eyes and hair. Just what Akari wanted. I kiss my bride, and I carry her to the house I built on my own, where we will live for the rest of our lives.

One less lonely girl


	5. Not Like The Movies, Chase and Molly

Chapter Four

Chase and Molly

Song: Not Like the Movies By Katy Perry

**Molly's POV**

"Toby, I...I think we need to b-break u-up..." The words sting my mouth. It hurts to see that he doesn't feel pain. My best friend in the entire world, Luke, told me that this has to be done. He saw Toby and Renee on a date. I know Toby isn't cheating. He's just not the one for me.

"Why?" He asks. I look around the beach. This is hard. This is so very hard. I've never broken up with somebody before.

"Because I hate the way you look at Renee. She's a great person, and if you like her more then me, you should be the one who marries her." Renee and Toby were each others first loves. And I hate it to say that my crazy stupid emotions have developed for another guy. I hand him back the blue feather he gave me a few weeks ago, and I listen to him sigh.

"You don't love me anymore do you?" He asks, and I'm the one sighing. I don't. I truly don't love him like I used too. When he gave me the blue feather, it didn't feel right.

It didn't fit, it wasn't right wasn't just the size

They say you know when you know

I don't know

It felt like there was supposed to be more feeling. I don't even feel pain, as he takes the blue feather and walks away, leaving me. I get up, brush the sand off my clothes, and begin the lonely walk home. That was the reason I ever really was with Toby. I was lonely. I think he was too. He was there, when no one else was. That was a few months ago. We rushed everything. We rushed the feelings, and in the long run, there were no feelings.

I didn't feel the fairy tale feeling, no

Am I, a stupid girl, for even dreaming that I could?

I never really got a chance to meet anyone else, being so wrapped up in Toby. I listen to my gargling stomach, and head into the Inn, where I see a good chunk of the town in for lunch. Chase is the first one to notice me, and walks over.

"Hey!" He says, speaking loudly to me over all the noise. People seem to get his hint and quiet down.

"Hi," I say. He and I sit at the table near the window. People call this seat, the date seat. Not that Chase and I are having a date. I look out the window to see Toby and Renee talking, laughing, holding hands. Wow, that boy works fast. I dumped him less then an hour ago and he seems fine!

"So what's up with you?" Chase asks. I chuckle a little. I'm happy, but I'm lonely. And the guy I have a tiny crush on is sitting right in front of me.

"Broke up with Toby." I say blankly. I look at Chase and smile. He has a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry," He says.

"Don't be. I don't know what I thinking, dating him. I never even liked him that much." I ramble. He listens politely.

They say its hard to meet your match

Gotta find my better half so we make perfect shapes

I look into his eyes. I shiver goes down my spine.

If stars don't align, if it doesn't stop time

If you can't see the sigh, wait for it

One-hundred percent, with every penny you spend

"I gotta go." I say standing up. I run out of the Inn as fast as I can, causing a scene. I don't care. I can't fall in love. I thought I was in love with Toby but I wasn't. I can't fall in love with Chase. I refuse. I hear him run after me, calling my name.

"Molly! Molly! What's wrong?" He asks, finally catching up to me.

"I just got, uh, a little-"

"Scared? Freaked out? Nervous?" He finishes for me. I nod my head yes.

He'll be the one that finishes your sentences

I try to walk away, but he grabs my arm and I'm unable to go anywhere.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid. I'm here for you." He says. I believe him too. We walk to the beach. I'm surrounded by a million of emotions. We sit down, where the waves almost touch our feet. Chase and I know each other very well.

"Do you believe in true love?" I ask him. I don't know why but I do.

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes."

Just like the movies, that's how it will be

Cinematic and dramatic

With the perfect ending

Its not like the movies

But thats how it should be

I kiss him. He kisses back. I pull away, and attack him with a hug.

"I love you," I hear him whisper. "Thats why I believe in true love. 'Cause I don't know what this is if true love doesn't exist."

"I love you too." I tell him. Everything is all right. I have that Fairy Tale feeling. I'm not lonely anymore. The feeling that everything is perfect.

The feeling when you're finally with the one you were made for.

And your world will stop spinning

And it's just the beginning


	6. Average Girl, Owen and Angela

Chapter Five

Owen and Angela

Song: Average Girl by Emily Osmant

**Sorry its so short! The creativity fairy decided I wasn't worthy of her powers today...**

**Angela's POV**

Owen, the best boyfriend in the world, told me to meet him at the Inn for breakfast. I sit at the table waiting for him

I'm feeling restless, been getting ready for hours

I see him walk in, but he holds the door for a blond...Oh, its just Kathy. She and Owen have been best friends for years. I stand up to give him a hug, but he walks away.

"What's up?" He doesn't smile at me, like he usually does. I look at Kathy for help, but she's expressionless.

"We have to talk,"

I go to give you a kiss but you turn your head to avoid my lips

And who's this girl your with, does that mean we're over, over?

I sigh, and sit back down. I feel the eyes of everyone in the Inn watching me.

"I don't know how to tell you this but, I think we should see other people. I'm sorry."

And thats when my whole world came crashing down

My eyes shoot to Kathy. She gives me a sympathetic look. I don't want her sympathy.

He says I'm sorry

I just smiling, inside it feels like I'm broken

"Its cool." I say. I feel terrible. Man, this sucks.

I say it's okay

Biggest lie I've ever spoken

"Well, goodbye." He says. He and Kathy walk out the door. I curse at them under my breath, letting a tear stray from my left eye.

They're walking' out the door

I wave goodbye

As soon as they're gone I start to cry

Put my faith in the wrong guy, it's over, over

I should have seen it coming. Kathy is beautiful and funny and awesome, and I'm just a smelly old farmer. I sigh.

I'm feeling sad and lonely

Nobody here wants to hold me

I get up from the table, and try to walk home. Halfway, it starts to pour down rain. I run the rest of the way home, racing to get inside my house. I notice Owen and Kathy having a make-out fest at the bottom of the hill.

She's just so beautiful

I'm just an average girl.


	7. Who says, Candace and Kevin

Chapter Six

Kevin and Candace

Song: Who Says by Selena Gomez

**I had to pull out that creativity fairy by the wings for this chapter! Enjoy! Sorry for the yucky long wait! Oh, and I noticed a reoccurring theme with Chase. He's not my favorite, but with the other chapters that are requested, **

**Angela's POV**

"He is totally in love with you! Why can't you accept that?" I tell my best friend. Candace roles her eyes. "Look. I'm his sister. Therefore I know everything about him. Especially who he loves!"

"Love only exists in fairy tales. And fairy tales are for children! And we are not children!" She tells me. We're in her room sowing shirts for the flea market tomorrow. She and I are running our own booth. I roll my eyes at her remark. She sees the hurt she caused.

"Well, except for you. You and Chase are meant to be! For everyone else, love just isn't real." She adds.

"Well, how can love not exist if you're in love with Kevin?" I ask her. She roles her eyes.

"Because I only have a tiny little crush on him. Its not love." I have to keep myself from laughing. My mind goes back to when I could barely get a word out of Candace, which was only last year. Now she and I can talk for hours on end. And when she talks, she talks about my brother and his abs. I do a lot of eye-roling when she talks about his abs. I have abs too, I just don't go around showing them off, like _some_ people (like my brother). Kevin and I both work on the ranch, therefore we are both in shape.

"Yeah. Talking about him non-stop, thinking about him non-stop, and wishing on stars every night since you've met him is _totally_ just a simply little crush." I say sarcastically. She looks down at the shirt she's sowing.

"Alright. I'm in love. But the point is, he will never love such an ugly girl like me." She tells me. We are _not_ starting this again. I stand up.

"Who says?" I yell at her.

"No one..."

"Who says your not beautiful?"

Trust me, thats the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

My best friend really is beautiful, she just doesn't see it.I don't know how, but she doesn't. **(GAH! LIGHTNING OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!)**

"I do." I roll my eyes at her response. "And its easy for you to say when your so beautiful, Angela." I smile. I am very confident in myself, so I do think I am a little pretty. No, wait. I am beautiful.

"I'm no beauty queen. I'm just beautiful me!" I say. I pull my blue-haired friend off the ground. I turn on the stereo to a low volume singing, Selena Gomez.

Candace and I belt out the lyrics and dance like crazy to the beat. We're laughing so hard, we don't notice the door open.

"WHO SAYS?" Candace screams at the end of the song. Its the loudest I've ever heard her. **(And now my power is out, but luckily I'm on a laptop :)**

I hear I'm not the only one laughing. Candace and I look straight to the door, to find my brother trying to hold back laughter. He's loosing the battle of fighting his laugh. Candace's cheeks flush to the color of blood.

"I, uh. I uh, I-I..." She stammers. My brother smiles as he looks at her. He likes her a lot. I can tell.

"Its okay. I think you're beautiful too. Come on, Angela. Its starting to look like rain, and we need to get the animals back in the barn." My brother says. I run out the door with him.

"You left them alone outside?" I yell at a clueless Kevin.

"Is that bad?" The stupid boy asks. I usually take care of the animals. Kevin pulls weeds. I wave goodbye to Candace, before walking out the door. Kevin closes the door, but stops to look inside the tailor shop's window. I wait a second, until I realise he's not gonna move anytime soon.

"Come on, lover-boy." I say, pulling his arm home.

"You know something?" He asks. "I think I like her."


	8. Haunted, Vaughn and Chelsea

Chapter Eight

Chelsea and Vaughn

Song: Haunted by Taylor Swift

**Hey! Two in one day, new record! This is one of my FAVORITE harvest moon couples! I was hoping for an epic love song, that Chelsea and Vaughn could have danced to at the wedding reception, but NOOO. My Ipod decided these two wacky kids needed a fight! Grr! Anyways, if your a fan of Chelsea/Vaughn, then check out This Little Island, the other story I wrote for this couple. (If you don't care, but start the story, ignore the rest of the crap I'm saying) For those of you ALREADY reading it, I'm sorry about the long wait for the update. I've been writing it on looseleaf paper in school, and my friend Sarah saw me working on it on the bus, and well...She kinda read the first page of the chapter to the entire bus, giving a Vaughn a VERY thick accent and Chelsea a VERY high-pitched voice. And she kinda took the rest of the chapter home with her for the weekend. Now that I'm done rambling, on with the story!**

**Chelsea's POV**

You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time

But I never thought I'd see it break

"What are you saying?" I yell. I stare at the purple eyes that were once so kind to me, after they accepted me. Now, they're harsh and cold. Like, a freezing cold winter night when the power goes out without a single warning. I hold my breath, scared to hear what he has to say.

Something's made your eyes go cold

"I don't even know anymore...I've lost who I am because of you..." The man tells me._ For the better _I want to yell. But saying that would only make matters worse. Vaughn and I are going through a rough patch. It seems like fight after fight anymore. We always kiss and made up, but now I'm starting to wonder...

"I think you should go." I interrupt. He stands in one place, for a second, staring at me. I breathe in as I watch him walk out of my house.

"We're done, Chelsea. We obviously were made for other people." He says, right before he closes the door to the outside world. His back was turned to me, so I didn't have to worry about him seeing the tear, streaming down my left cheek. When he realizes that I have nothing more to say, he closes the door behind him. I truly love him. And I know he loves me, too. We just...can't agree with each other.

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

I watch the time change to four am on the wall clock. We spent the whole night fighting, starting around suppertime yesterday. I can't even remember what started it. I have a feeling I was in the wrong. I probably didn't get my way, and I had to pout about it like a little kid. Vaughn brought that up a few times in the fight. How immature I can be at times. He and I know each other far too well. We've been together for two years. Of course we know each other.

I try to get my work done around the farm, but I can't seem to concentrate. I finally get my work done. I'm walking through town when I see Denny running up to me.

"Hey, sunshine!" He greets me, using my favorite nickname. I smile, remembering the first time Vaughn used that nickname. He had always insisted on calling me Chelsea, until the fireworks festival last summer, when he whispered,

_"Sunshine, you're much brighter then anyone of those fireworks." _He could be such a romantic when he wanted to be. I find myself walking to the beach with Denny.

"Ladies and gentlemen, its gonna be a hot one on the island today!" Denny reports, trying to sound like a weatherman. I smile.

He would try to take away my pain

And he just might make me smile

But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

In the corner of my eye, I see Vaughn leading a flock of sheep off the boat. I try my hardest not to cry. I hold my breath, all the while listening to Denny talk about fishing.

Oh, holding my breath

Won't see you again

Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Denny's a great guy. Its just...he's not Vaughn. I watch Vaughn give the sheep to Mirabelle. The weirdest part is that they hug. They never hug. Julia runs over to me.

"Hey Chelsea." She says, rather glumly.

"What's wrong?" I ask my best friend.

"Cousin's last week. Didn't you know?" My ears burn. I block out the world. Vaughn looks back at me, one final time. Tears stroll down my cheeks in unison. I run as fast as I can to the ship. Vaughn is almost to the top of the plank by the time I get to the dock.

I know, I know

I just know

You're not gone

You can't be gone, no

"Vaughn! I'm sorry! Please! Don't leave! I was wrong!" I scream. I don't give a crap if I'm begging. I get on my knees. Vaughn doesn't turn around. I can't breathe.

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't go back I'm haunted

I watch him slowly turn around, and walk towards me. He gets on one knee to where I'm kneeling.

"I love you. You changed me for the better. I'll come back next week. I promise. On one condition." He whispers. I listen with wide ears. I love the slight country accent in his voice. It was more identifiable when we first met, but now its almost completely gone.

"Anything." I say without thinking.

"You'll be wearing a white dress, walking down the church isle next time I see you." He says. I jump into him arms.

"Of corse!" I yell. He holds me in his arms. We hold each other like that for a total of three seconds, until he stands up and gets on the ship. I look on the ground, and I see a crumpled blue feather, with a receipt from Chen's shop, that says it was bought...last year. The day after the fireworks show. I look into the stem of the feather, and read,

_I have known it all this time_

_I love you_

**Anyone who reviews, gets an imaginary pencil!**


	9. Don't Stop Believing, Gill and Molly

Chapter Nine

Molly and Gill

Song: Don't Stop Believing by Journey

**This was one of the more fun ones to write, on account of Gill and Molly being another one of my favorites :D Plus, I never got to write in Gill's persective before. I hope you enjoy! Love you! **

**Gill's POV**

Just a small town girl

She took the midnight train going anywhere

I listen to Molly ramble on about her life, while sitting in the brass bar. Father made getting to know the new farmer one of the many, _many_ tasks I need to accomplish before I take over as mayor. Five more years until I can run this town. I practically already do, but at least when I'm mayor I'll get some credit. I have to admit, she is a little interesting. She lived in a town that wasn't even on the map, but moved here because her parents recently died in a car crash last year, and she can't handle her crazy Aunt Harriet anymore. Wait, what...?

"What did you say? About your parents?" I ask the brunette. She goes quiet, then I take back my words immediately. "I'm sorry. I should have figured you wouldn't want to discuss it." I say, quietly. Her smile returns. I know that smile...Its my mother's. Its the same comforting and happy smile that I rarely saw my Mother without.

"Its fine. My parents went for a drive one day, to go shopping for grochery's or something. I stayed home to study for a math test. It was gettig dark out when I began to worry. It was pitch black outside when I was so scared I was crying, and calling everyone I could think of. They all said the same thing; 'They'll be alright'. But then the next day, the police came to my house, reporting that my parents car was found in a ditch along side the road less then a mile away from the house." She says, trying her hardest not to show pain. What she doesn't know, is that all the hurt is showing through her light brown eyes.

"My mother died when I a little kid. I miss her. Sometimes I can still see her smile." I tell the absolute stranger. I met her only a few days ago, but why do I feel so connected with her? I guess loosing someone as close to you as your parents makes you create a bond with people.

"I can still hear my parents laugh. Thats not crazy, is it?" She asks me.

"Not at all." Kathy turns the back round music up. I listen to the electric sounding instruments play.

"Drinks on the house, you guys!" Kathy says, while placing the two beverages in front of Molly and I.

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night.

I watch Molly slowly sip her drink. We both only finish half, and I admire her for having sense. She notices me watching her, and her smile grows bigger.

"What?" She asks, nicely.

"Nothing," I say, trying my hardest not to smile.

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

**Two Years Later...**

Working hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

I look at my wife in amazement. Its been a week since I first called her 'my wife'. I like the sound of it. I've discovered a lot about Molly in this past week. How hard she works on the farm for instance. She starts the day off at six in the morning, and I'm lucky to see her again by five in the evening. She says its not always like this, she just has to get through planting season. I look at her from across the supper table. She's all smiles. Like always.

"I have something to ask you." She says, out of the blue. She's staring at her plate, which she hasn't even touched.

"Anything." I say without thinking.

"What do you think about having kids?" My stomach does a flip. Isn't that what the wife says when she knows she's pregnant? I rush over to her seat.

"W-wh-what? Are you saying-?" She's laughing. I don't find anything funny!

"No! Haha, no, Gill! I'm not pregnant! I just want to know, if having kids is in the future. And how close that future is." She says. My heart finally calms down, and I return to my seat. Kids?

"Well, do you want kids?" I ask. I do. I truly do. But if Molly doesn't, I'll take that as an answer. When we were dating, my father kept bugging me about how much he can't wait to be a grandparent. Come to think of it, he hasn't bugged me about having kids since Molly and I got engaged. Maybe he finally got tired of all the teasing.

"With all my heart." She says, smiling.

**Nine and a Half Months Later...**

I pace back and forth outside the delivery room. My palms are sweating, and I'm shaking all over. I tried sitting down, but I found it rather impossible.

"Gill, please calm down. They're gonna be fine." My father says, whose reading a magazine on the lime green couch.

"How can you be so clam about this?" I ask. He laughs.

"'Cause I was acting the same way you are when you were born." He says, still chuckling to himself. I continue my pacing. I hear Molly yelling from the next room. Is it supposed to hurt her that much? I look out the window of the clinic. My heart is thumping. Oh goddess, let them be okay.

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

I hear a baby cry, and I run through the door to see Irene folding the baby in pink blanket.

"Its a healthy beautiful baby girl!" Irene says, gently handing the deliquite child. I gulp, as I bring the baby to arms. I'm a father. I'm a father to the most beautiful baby girl. I watch my daughter's eyes open for the first time. Their mine, the big beautiful eyes. I look at the messy little blond hairs sticking out of the blanket.

"What would you like to name her?" My father asks. I look at Molly. I hand her the unnamed baby.

"Lillian." She's without s second thought. My mother's name.

"Are you sure?" Irene asks, filling out information on a clipboard.

"Positive." Molly says, stroking the baby's cheek. Lillian's hands find their way out of the pink blanket.

"I love that name," I say. I kiss Molly on the lips.

We're a family.

Hold on to that feeling

I wake up to the sound of Lily's cry. My eyes search for the clock. Its been three months. Four in the morning. Molly tries to get up, but I lightly push her back onto the bed.

"I got her. You need your rest." I say, slowly getting out of the bed. Lily likes to cry every hour or so, to remind us she's still in the next room.

"Hey, baby girl. What are you crying about?" I ask Lily, as I walk into her room. I rock her gently in my arms. I love this little girl so much. She might look like me in every way, but I can tell she has Molly's personality. Her need for attention, the way she can brighten up a room. She's gotten so big these past few months. I noticed yesterday she has Molly's smile. She's also quite loud, like Molly. If she doesn't get her way, there will be chaos. When I mention this to Irene the other day for Lily's checkup, Irene informed me that that means the teenage years are gonna be a rollor-coaster. I don't wanna think about my little Lily being a teenager. The thought haunts me. Anissa and Gin had a baby boy, about a month before Lily was born. I overheard Molly and Anissa joking about how funny it would be if Lily and Van, their son, fell in love when they're older. I didn't find it very funny. But it seemed to amuse Molly. The thought of my little angel a grown woman in love terrified me. I can tell I'm gonna have a hard time keeping the boys away from her when she gets older. I finally get her to go back to sleep. I put her down gently in the crib. I walk out of the room, switching off the light. I crawl back into bed, and fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of Lily's cry. Five in the morning.

"Your turn." I tell Molly. I hear her giggle a little.

"What happened to needing rest?" She asks me. I can feel her get out of bed. I don't answer her.

I wake up at seven, and roll out of bed. I watch Molly walk out the door.

"Hey," I say, running over to her. "Have a great day!" I tell her, giving her passionate kiss goodbye.

"I will. You too." She says, pulling away. She's blushing, as we both notice my father walking along the sidewalk, obviously noticing our embrace.

"Gill, two years left today!" He reminds me, before continuing on his way.

"Has it really been that long?" Molly asks me. Two years until my father retires, and I become mayor. I didn't notice how quickly time flew by. I love the feeling I have in my stomach is right now.

That feeling, that everything is perfect.

Don't stop believing

Hold on to that feeling


	10. Ocean Avenue, Mark and Chelsea

Chapter Ten

Mark and Chelsea

Song: Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard

**WOW! Thats a lot of reviews! That makes me so happy! ^_^ Yay! Thanks! I love reviews so much! Oh, and some useless fact about me I feel like forcing you guys to know, is that the reason I love this song so much, is because you can hear the violin rockin' out in the back round during the chorus. Well, on with the chapter!**

**Mark's POV**

There's a place off Ocean Avenue

Where I used to sit and talk with you

We were both 16, and it felt so right

Sleeping all day, staying up all night

I shoot up from my bed, breathing heavily, with every part of my body in a sweat. I had that dream again. The one where I relive the moment of when I last saw her; my darling Chelsea. I sigh as I fall back onto my pillow. I look up at the ceiling of my farmhouse. Three years. Three painfully long years since we said goodbye. I close my eyes, and relive the moment.

_"This is goodbye Chelsea. I'm sorry. I love you, with all my heart. I'm ending what we have. I can't tell you why. Just know that I'm protecting you from more pain later on down the road." I turn around to the dark, avoiding her gorgeous eyes. The only light is from the shining summer full moon. There's million's and million's of stars. My chest is aching, with every breath I take. I have to take deep breaths, or else I know I'll start crying._

_"I don't understand how your breaking up with me, could be protecting me in anyway." She says. I listen to the cracking in her voice._

_The reason I can't be with her?_

_Trent found some disease, thats killing me._

_The odds of me living? Twenty-five percent. I'm going to a hospital in the big city. I can't let Chelsea know. She has too many dreams of her own to worry about my health. Besides. I don't want her sympathy. I don't want anybody's sympathy for that matter. I turned around to her, staring right into her beautiful blue eyes. I saw a tear run slowly down her cheek, and I quickly brush it away, leaving my hand lightly resting on the her cheek. I kiss her, and she lets me. I pull way._

_"This is goodbye, Chelsea." I say, looking into her eyes, one last time. I turn around and run away, off the beach and onto the road that leads up to my apartment building._

If I could find you now

Things would get better

We could leave this town

And Run forever

Let your waves crash down

And take me away

The rest is a blur. The doctors say it was a miracle I survived the disease. About a year and a half ago, I left the hospital and traveled around the world for a little bit. I somehow got myself wrapped up in being a rancher, and weird part is, I like it. I kinda like being a farmer. I think I might as well stay. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about Chelsea. Before I started traveling, I went back to that beach, where her family lives. When I got there, she was gone. Her family too. I asked around, and the only answer I got was that her parents retired, being older and having money in the band and all, and she ran off. She didn't leave a trace or anything.

If I could find you now

Things would get better

We could leave this town

And Run forever

Let your waves crash down

And take me away

I wake up, but this time its to the sound of a annoying Denny trying to beat down my door.

"Dude! Open up! I got some news!" I hear him yell from outside. I sigh as I get out of bed.

"What do you want? Its five am!" I yell at him, after opening the door.

"I was about to leave for a fishing trip, when I saw a girl get off the ferry!" He yells.

"And? Your point?" I ask. He has that 'Denny' grin.

"Let me put it this way-" My eyes widen, and before he can say, or do, anymore, I blurt out,

"Do nothing! I'll go see this girl or whatever," I tell my insane best friend. I walk out the door with him to the beach. "You do understand that nobody, _nobody_ on this earth will replace Chelsea, right?" I tell him. I can hear him sigh.

"Dude, I think you should try and move on. She's one girl. You wouldn't talk to Natalie, you don't even _look_ at Julia, and you probably don't even know who Sabrina is!" He tells me. Natalie scares me, Julia isn't as pretty as Denny and Elliot says she is, and Sabrina doesn't come out of her house. Chelsea was kind and caring to everyone, insanely beautiful, and naturally confident and out-going. She's perfect in every way. And some other guy is this world is holding her right now, I bet.

I remember the look in your eyes

When I told you that this was goodbye

You were begging me not tonight, not here, not now

We arrive at the beach, and Denny is searching all over for the girl. I keep telling him that she probably saw the island wasn't up to her expectations, and hopped right back on the ship. I look over to the ocean, and memories haunt top of the sun is creeping slightly above the ocean, giving the world a fresh new orange and pink color.

"There she is!" Denny yells, pointing at a girl with a red bandana and duffle bag. She's pretty small, and when she sees me, she stops. She runs up closer to me. Who does sh-

My heart amost stops when she's close enough to those eyes

We're looking up at the same night sky

And keep pretending the sun will not rise

We'll be together for one more night,

Somewhere, somehow,

"Chelsea!" I run to her. I pick her up in my arms.

I put her back on the ground. I look into the beautiful eyes I abandoned long ago.

I kiss her lips, knowing I'm gonna make it right this time.

And this time, I won't let her slip away.

If I could find you now

Things would get better

We could leave this town

And Run forever

Let your waves crash down

And take me away

**I love the ending. I've always been a sucker for a happy ending, as you might know by now. :P Anyone who reviews, gets an imaginary rose bush! **


	11. Mine, Luke and Celia

Chapter Eleven

Luke and Celia

Song: Mine by Taylor Swift

**Okay. I apologize in advance if I get Celia's personality wrong in some spots. All I know about her is that she's a very nice and good girl. This is a present to floridapather28! :D Enjoy! :D**

**Celia's POV**

My mind goes back to when I first met Luke.

I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling

Wondering why we bother with love

If it never lasts.

_"Hi! I'm Luke!" The blue haired man said, sticking his hand out to me. I smiled at his ray of confidence._

_"I'm Celia." I say. I feel his eyes meet mine. Their a pretty hazel-shade._

_"Thats a cool name. It fits you." He says. I blush. "So what brings you to the island?"_

_"My cousin's friend, Hikari gave me a job on her farm. I'm gonna be helping her out, after she broke her leg and all." His smile vanishes._

_"Yeah...I'm sorry about...Not watching where I was chopping with the ax I guess..." He says glumly._

_"What!" I say, stepping back. I notice his ax in his hand._

_"Haha! Kidding! I heard she fell out of a tree while making out with her lover." He informs me. I let out a sigh of relief._

_"I thought...you were serious." I say, giving a weak smile. A million stars pop out of his eyes. I feel a ache in my heart._

_No. I refuse. No love. My father left my Mother when I was eight. They always fought. One day, my dad had enough of it and left. My Mother was devastated._

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together

"Luke, honey. Time to wake up!" I say, gently shaking my husband. He rolls over to the other side Its five in the morning already! Is he going to sleep the whole day away? I sigh. "Please? I made a spinach omelet!" I lie. He shoots up.

"Really?" The now energetic man yells, as he jumps out of the bed, heading to the dining room.

"No, I just wanted you to wake up!" I tease. He makes a face at me, and I give him a smug-looking smile.

"When did you become so mean? What happened to my nice wittle Cel-cel?" He says, calling me by my least-favorite nickname. Its okay. I like it when he uses it.

As Luke eats his breakfast, I look through our mail. Nothing but bills.

But we got bills to pay

We got nothing figured out

When it was hard to take,

Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

I sigh. We owe the general store quite some money... I show the bill to Luke.

"We'll figure it out. Pay's coming, remember?" He says. I sigh again. When Luke and I got married, I quit working for Hikari. Luke is a little old-fashioned, and he said he needed to be the man and provide for his family, and wouldn't have me work.

"Maybe I should go back to work fo-"

"No. We've been over this," He says, a little irritated.

"But-"

"Cel, when my parents got married, my mom stopped working. My father worked hard and he provided for mom, me and Bo. I want that feeling that I can take care of you, no matter what." I smile. This is Luke at his most serious.

"I know you want follow in your father's footsteps. I'm just saying its not practical." He looks away.

"Now your calling me stupid?" He asks.

"Thats not at all what I'm saying and you know it!" I say, raising my voice a little.

"But its what your thinking! Its what this whole island thinks! Do you think its fun to be the village fool? If you wanted to marry some smart dude, why didn't you just marry Gill, or Gin!" He yells, standing up, slamming his hands on the table. Gosh, he's really cranky this morning...Maybe I did get him up a little early...

And I remember that fight two thirty, a.m.

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

"Please, Luke. Calm down. You're not a fool and your not stupid. You're very intelligent, funny and handsome!" I say, trying to get him to sit down. He smiles.

"Thanks. I needed that." He says, walking closer to me.I stand up, and he's only a few inches away. I hug him, and close my eyes. This reminds me of our first date. We were at the beach, and as we were looking at the puffy summer clouds, he put his arm around me for the first time.

I remember how we felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you, its like the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing, thats ever been mine

Its my head, its clear. Luke and I, are gonna make it in this world.

Do you believe it?

We're gonna make it now

I can see it

I can see it now

**How did I do with her personality? Did I mess up? I think I messed up...**


	12. Teardrops on my Guitar, Matt and Lily

**Chapter Twelve**

**Matt and Lily**

**Song: Tear Drops On My Guair by Taylor Swift**

**:D :D :D I'm in one the bestest moods ever right now, which is why I have decided to add another chapter! Now, this is the same Lily, the daughter of Gill and Molly. She's about eleven right now in the story. If you want me to update quicker, all you gotta do is send a quick review! Sorry about all the Taylor Swift music...She's about an eighth of my Ipod...**

**Lily's POV**

"Kathy and Owen are getting married! They are so in love!" Dakota tells me. She's one of my three best friends. My other best friends are Van and Matt. We're talking right before Daddy starts the class. He might be the mayor, but he still teaches the kids on the island, since we are all so close in age. Some of the kids tease me about being the daughter of mayor/teacher. I don't mind. I want to be mayor someday too. Or maybe continue Momma's ranch. Or both.

"I don't understand love," Chris, my little brother says. He looks just like me, but we aren't anything alike. I think he's a snob, and a little brat. **(A/N: Sound familiar? XP)**

"Its an emotion." Van says. Matt rolls his eyes.

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see what I want

And I need and everything we should be

"Its more then that!" The brown haired boy states. I smile at Matt's answer. I kinda like him. A little. Van notices my smile and rolls his eyes. He's the only one who knows about my crush.

"How so?" He asks, as he shoves his glasses back onto his nose.

"Well, um...I don't know how to explain it, but my mom says its a lot more then a emotion!" Matt says. He gives a yawn. Daddy stands before the class, giving us the signal to quiet down.

"Alright class! Picking up where we left yesterday, we will continue our lesson on fractions! Please open up your textbooks to page seventy-three!" My father says. I zone out immediately. I notice a small white sheet of paper fly on to the pages of my book. I open it up, and read,

_I hate fractions :(_

_~Matt_

I flip the paper over, and write on the back,

_Me too. They make me sad. Wanna go fishing later? :)_

_~Lily_

Drew talks to me

I laugh, 'cause its just so funny

That I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

I watch my father turn to the chalkboard to write some mathy rule for dividing fractions when I lean over to Matt's desk to give him back the note. Lucy takes notice and her hand goes up immediately.

"Sir! Lily's passing notes!" My dad turns around quickly. Lucy has that mean devilish smile she's always wearing. I stick my tongue at her, and she gives me a mean glare. I want to attack her with all my-

"Lily, is this true?" He asks, interrupting my silent fight with Lucy. She and I have hated each other sine the day we met. She was new to school, and was dancing around the school-yard, trying to get everyone's attention on her. That annoyed me so much. She and I had a screaming match, that would have turned into an actual fight if it wasn't for Matt breaking it up.

"Yes sir." I say quietly, looking down at my hands, folded in my lap. I hear him sigh. I look over to Matt who's face is bright red. He mouths, "sorry" to me. I shrug.

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing 

Don't know why I do

"Speak with me after class." Daddy says.

"Yes sir." I look around the room and feel all sympathetic eyes on me. Well, accept Lucy's and Van's. Van's against any type of disobedience in the classroom, and Lucy just down-right hates me. But everyone else feels sorry for me, but yet relieaved its not them. Nobody wants to have a 'talk' with the teacher after class. Especially when the teachers also the mayor, and your dad.

Class ends, and I try to escape with the crowd.

"Lily? Forgetting something?" Daddy says. I sigh, before turning around and walking towards his desk. I hear Lucy snicker, mocking me, as she walks slower then anybody else out of the room. I watch my dad have a serious look on his face. I really want to run far away right now.

"This isn't the first time you weren't paying attention in class. Your homework is suffering too. What's going on?" I give out a sigh at his lecture.

"Well...I, uh...I don't know..." I lie. I think back on the past weeks lessons. They're all a haze...maybe I've been spending a little bit too much time thinking about Matt...

"I want you to try harder. Alright? Don't make me call your mother," He jokes. I give a laugh. We walk out of town hall, and I see Matt waiting up for me at the steps.

"Can I go fishing with Matt? Please?" I beg.

"Shouldn't you do your homework first? Then your chores?" He says strictly. My smile fades.

"I guess." Matt seems to overhears, and runs down the steps.

I walk with my dad through the town, but I take a look over to the beach, to find Matt and Lucy fishing. I frown.

"Hey, what's wrong Lily?" My father asks.

"Nothing." I look straight ahead of me, trying to forget Lucy and Matt.

She better hold him tight

And give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes

And know she's lucky cause

I run straight to my room when I get home. I try to do my homework, but its no use. Matt likes Lucy. I hear a roll of thunder from outside.

"Ack! Chris! Lily! Help me get the animals back in the barn!" Momma yells. I run out the door with my family, and we race to get all the slow-moving animals inside the barn. Chris carries chicken after chicken into the coop, Daddy's pushing the sheep, and Momma's trying her best to move Luna, our oldest cow, into the barn. I'm left with Penny, our horse. She loves running in the rain, so I climb up on her.

"Momma, can I take a run?" I ask. She gives a questioning look to Daddy.

"Be back in a half hour!" Momma yells.

I automatically go to the beach to where I saw Matt earlier. I don't find him, so I go over to the pond in Maple Lake district. I see them. They're on the dock, sitting together, holding hands. I have a lump in my throat the size of a tomato, as I watch them kiss.

Thats not fair.

He was supposed to be my first kiss. Tears well up in my eyes.

So I drive home alone

I wipe them away, and run back to the ranch. I put Penny back in the barn, and run into the house. I run back into my room, slamming the door. I keep wiping away tears as I try to do stupid fractions. I look at the pictures I keep on my desk. One of them is from Chris's Child's Day, and the other is from last year's yearbook. Its a picture of Van, Dakota, Matt and I all fishing at the dock. No Lucy. I hold the picture in my hands. I look at the time. Ten o'clock.

"Night!" I call down stairs to my parents. I put the picture back in its spot, and climb into bed.

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight

I walk to school by myself. Its so cold. I see Matt and Lily talking.

He's the time taken up

But there's never enough

He looks at me. I fake a smile. I think the reason all along Lucy hated me was because she liked Matt too.

Drew looks at me

I, fake a smile so he won't see

Well, she won his heart...

For now.


	13. Help, Julius and Candace

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Julius and Candace**

**Song: Help! by The Beatles**

**Alright...I feel like I have some explaining to do...**

**I Hope You Dance a little lazy: In the last chapter, I made Lucy kind of mean...I kinda tried to make her nice in the end because she only disliked Lily because she knew that Lily liked Matt...Sorry if I messed it up.**

**flpanther28: I kinda thought I messed up a little bit on Luke, but I was just too lazy to fix it. I apologize for my laziness and will try to fix it in the future :D**

**Anyways! I had to do Julius and Candace on account of them being requested! I feel obligated to say which paring is next...Well, its at the bottom of the screen so you gotta read the story to find out! (I know you can just scroll down and read the story later, but its more fun for me this way :P)**

**Julius's POV**

Help, I need somebody

Help, not just anybody

I look at that fabulous figure in the mirror. Who is that fabulous person, you may ask? Well, its no one other then me! I smile. Being fabulous is wonderful and all, but I feel like there's something missing. I feel...lonely. I mean, my friends at the blacksmith's shop are wonderful and all, but I feel like I need something more...

I hear a knock on my door, and open it to find Owen, my best friend forever, standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey! There's a new family in town!" He announces.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go meet them!" I walk out of my house, anxious to meet the new people on the island.

"Sorry, I gotta get to work in the mine! I'll catch you later!" Owen says, walking the other way.

"See you!" I yell after him, turning to Waffle Town. On the walk there, I think back to the days when the feeling of loneliness didn't exist.

When I was younger, so much younger then today

I never needed anybody's help in anyway

But seeing all these people on the island finding love, it kinda makes me feel left out. There's just...no one special. No one, I feel is worth loving...

But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured

Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors

I always told myself I didn't need love. But now...I really am getting lonely.

I walk up to the dock, where I see a little old lady carrying two suitcases. She shouldn't have to do that! I rush over to her.

"Here, let me help you!" I say, taking the bags from her

"Oh, thank you!" The little old lady says.

"I'm Julius. I live on the island. Are you the new arrival?" I ask.

"Yes. I'm Shelly. My granddaughters and I are opening a tailor shop. Luna! Candace! Come meet, Julie, er, Julius!" She calls behind her shoulder.

I watch a short little strawberry top come running toward me.

"Hi! I'm Luna!" She holds out a hand. I smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." I say, shaking her hand. Her eyes widen, and I follow her gaze behind me to find that she's staring at Gill.

"Gotta go!" She says, running off toward the blond. I smile. I hear Shelly give a sigh.

"Oh, she never learns that one." I give a chuckle. "Candace?" Shelly says, looking behind her.

"H-hello." I turn behind me. Its my eyes that widen this time. I gulp.

And I do appreciate you being round

Help me get my feet back on the ground

Won't you please, please help me

"Hi. I'm Julius. You must be Candace." I say, stepping forward. She looks down at the ground, not giving me the chance to meet her eyes.

"Y-yes... I h-have to go now," She starts to walk off. I follow her.

"May I come with you?" I ask, looking into her gorgeous blue eyes. I loose my words, as I try to find myself, an get out of her eyes. Its, actually a really hard thing to go.

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways

My independence seems to vanish into haze

"U-um...A-re you s-sure y-y-you want...to?" She asks, trying hard not to look at me. She's not succeeding. She keeps meeting my eyes, feeling the same attraction I'm feeling.

When I was younger, so much younger then today

I never needed anybody's help in anyway

"Of corse!" I say, without thinking. I give her a smile. She gives me the smallest smile I've ever seen. In my mind, I make it my goal to turn that tiny little smile into a laugh someday.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you being round

Help me get my feet back on the ground

Won't you please, please help, help me, help me oh

**Alright! I like the ending. It shows promise :D Anyways, you probably wanna know the next couple. Its gonna be a couple we all know...I've made stories about the two of them, and they both are in ToT and AP. One is a farmer, and the other...well this will give it away. The other is a carpenter. Thats right! You guessed it! Luke and Angela! My second favorite couple! I'm excited!**


	14. Hello Beautiful, Luke and Angela

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Luke and Angela**

**Song: Hello Beautiful by The Jonas Brothers**

**Alright...I know a lot of people don't like the Jonas Brothers, but this song is just so pretty... I put it on my Ipod a few years back... Anyways, I like this song and again at the bottom of the page! Review please!**

**Luke's POV**

Hello Beautiful

How's it going?

I step off the dock. No one knows I came back to the island. I wave hi to everyone. Nothing much has changed. I'm dying to see my wife. I can't believe its been a month...

_"I promise you, as soon as I find work, I'll write. There has to be some jobs in the cities! Maybe I'll find something EXTREME!" I joke, as my hand wipes away Angela's tears. She doesn't want me to go. I don't want to go either. Times are tough, and I have to go to the city and find work._

_"I know." She says, looking at the ground. I pull her in and close my eyes, as I wrap my arms around her. I feel the tears burn my eyes. I pull away, knowing the boat won't wait forever._

_"Remember, I'm gonna come back. And I'll send you my pay, and everything will be good again!" I say, forcing a smile._

_"I know." She looks at the ground again. I wipe away more of her tears._

_"I love you, Beautiful Eyes." I say, using our inside joke. When we first met, I told her she had beautiful eyes. She blushed like a little school girl. From then on, it was always our little joke. Beautiful Eyes._

_I step on the boat, and wave goodbye, praying to Goddess that she can't see the tears._

_"I love you too!"_

I walk through the town, greeting everybody. I walk the familiar path up to her, I mean, our ranch. As I reach the field, I don't see her. I look all around the house. Nothing. I walk down the mine district. I make a turn to the woods, where I see a brunette chopping away at a tree.

"Hello Beautiful Eyes." I say, using a soft voice. She stops cold.

I've been missing you

Its true

"You were right about the city. Its highly overrated. I like the small town atmosphere a whole lot better." I say, as I step closer to her. She turns around, and runs to me, knocking me onto the ground. I hear her sobbing into my shirt. I hold her in my arms.

"I missed you so much! Don't ever leave again! Please!" I hear her.

Hello Beautiful

It's been a long time

"I missed you too. I won't leave, ever. I promise. you have my word. And my word is..." I wait for her to finish my sentence

"Extreme!" She says, and we both laugh. I realize that we're lying in the middle of the woods, just laughing. Then I realize, I don't care. I look into her eyes again.

"You know, I searched all over the city. And guess what?" I tell my love.

"What?"

"You truly have the most beautiful eyes." I say.

'Cause I could comb across the world

See everything and never be satisfied

If I couldn't see those eyes

**I liked this a lot :DDD I thought my Ipod was very nice to me...THIS time...Well, time to look at the reviews and decide who the next lucky couple will be!**

**...Alright...Yeah...Hmm...Congrats Katieisawesome, Chole and Paolo it is! Remember people, you can request couples from ANY harvest moon game. REVIEW! I'm starting to run out of couples...**


	15. Jessie's Girl, Chloe and Paolo

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Chloe and Paolo**

**Song: Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield**

**I dedicate this chapter to a boy, who once made me Jessie's Girl. I'm not gonna tell you his name! (Oh. I kinda already did, huh?) Let's just say...The ending was fun to write BIG TIME.**

**Paolo's POV**

_I'm not gonna lie. I've liked Chloe for a while now, and I've been meaning to ask her if she feels the same way. About me._

_Well, got to go. I told Jessie, the new kid on the island, that I'd go fishing with him._

_~Paolo_

I look at my journal in disgust. Uncle Ozzie is making me write down my "feelings". Every time I write down a new entry, he takes off a chore from my to-do list. Of my choice. I grab my fishing pole and run down to the dock.

"Hey," The blond boy says to me.

"Hey." I sit next to him on the dock.

"So, you lived here your whole life?" Jessie asks me.

"Yeah. I lived with my parents in the city for a few months a while back. I got sick of the city and moved back here. All my friends are on the island. I couldn't stand not being with them." I say.

"Yeah. This place is a lot different then the city. I like it here, though. The fishing's good. Fishing has always been one of my favorite sports." He says, brushing some of his platinum blond hair out of his face. He looks like your typical suffer boy. Sun died hair, ocean blue eyes, tan skin, you know the deal. I went to the beach a lot when I lived in the city, and I always thought all the guys there looked the same.

"Fishing's the best!" I say.

"You know it! I'm glad I finally found a friend who loves fishing!" He says, smiling. I smile back.

Jessie is a friend,

Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine

**Two Weeks Later...**

"I can't believe school starts today! Hey, who's that?" Jessie says, pointing to Chloe. We're walking up the steps when we both see Chloe talking with her friend Angie.

"Oh, thats Chloe. She lives on the island too. Didn't you guys meet yet?" I ask. Pretty weird that they haven't met yet on account of this island's population so low. Angie walks away to talk with Gill, the teacher. Chloe

"Nope." He says, running over to her. I watch them from a distance.

But lately something's changed

That ain't hard to define

I...I can't believe my eyes. He's...He's carrying her books. Its the first day of school; where'd she books already? Who care, Jessie's carrying them! Ugh, I feel sick.

I sit in the classroom, wanting to barf. Chloe stares at Jessie, and Jessie stares at Chloe. Its freaking disgusting.

Jessie's got himself a girl

And I want to make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes

**Next Week...**

I sit underneath the maple tree. I unwrap my tuna fish sandwich, and start eating.

"Hey Paolo! What's up?" Chloe says, sitting next to me.

"Hi! Nothing much. Hey, I'll trade you a bunch of strawberries for those crackers!" I say, eyeing the crackers she pulls out of her book bag.

"Deal!" We make the trade. We're laughing about Gill and his sweater vests when Jessie comes over.

"Hey guys!" He says, plopping in between Chloe and I. I watch his hand lay on top of hers, and grind my teeth out of anger. But I keep smiling 'cause I'm awesome like that.

You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

"So what did you think about that math problem? Yum, strawberries!" He says as he takes Chloe's strawberries. Chloe just smiles.

I try my hardest not to hit my head against the tree.

**ANOTHER Month Later...**

I walk down to the beach and spot Chloe. She's throwing rocks into the ocean. I run up to her. Ouch, she looks peeved.

And I'm looking in the mirror all the time

Wondering what she don't see in me

I've been funny I've been cool with the lines

Ain't that the way love's supposed to be

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask. She looks at me, her eyes cold as the winter snow.

"I saw, that bucked tooth jerk face looser dorky chipmunk holding hands with Angie." I keep myself from smiling/

"Really? Why aren't you angry with Angie?"

"'Cause it takes two to tango. It takes three to make a love triangle. And it takes one to be left alone, throwing rocks into the ocean out of anger." She says, picking up another rock and throwing it.

"Well, we need to get payback." I say. She looks at me. Her eyes aren't so cold anymore...They have a spacial gleam showing mischief...

"Yes. Yes we do."

I hide behind the bush with Chloe in the maple lake district.

"I hear him coming!" She whispers to me. I hear heavy footsteps and a whistling song.

I tighten the rope I have in my hands. We hear a scream.

"My fish!" I look up. Yes! He and his fish are all covered in mud. What we learned about Jessie's parents, is that they're sticklers on being neat and tidy all the time. This means, he is in for it. But wait, there's more!

"Release Jeffery!" Chloe says. I let Jeffery out of his box. Who is this Jeffery, you may ask? Why he is no other then Akari's pet skunk! The neat thing about him, is that Akari trained him. To get him to spray, all you got to do is say one little word...

We watch Jessie freak out at the sight of Jeffery.

"Jellybeans!" I yell. I hear another scream, and Chloe and I run as fast as we can to the beach. Laughing, she looks at me.

"Thanks Paolo. I owe you one." She says, looking me in the eyes.

"Anytime." I say. I watch her walk away. I smile. Out of happiness, I throw a rock into the ocean.

I want, I want Jessie's girl

**WOO! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Yeah, and I recommend you steer clear of boys named Jessie. They're nothing but trouble! I know this...very well...too well. Anyways, the next couple will be...Hey! I have an idea! (If you know me personally, you know that those are some of the worst words I can say!) Let's vote between...**

**ChasexMaya**

**MikhailxLillian (The new couple from Tale of Two Towns)**

**Vote by leaving me a review!**


	16. According to You, Maya and Chase

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Chase and Maya**

**Song: According to You by Orianthi**

**I would just like to say, that this song is perfect for Chase and Maya. Also, I'm not the biggest fan of this paring! I like Chase and Akari :D Anyways, I'm in a very Christmasy mood so I had to write a christmas story!**

**Maya's POV**

According to you

I'm stupid, I'm useless

I can't do anything right

"Chase, I'm sorry it didn't come out right! There's no need to get upset!" I call after my boyfriend.

"Sorry? Sorry? You almost burned the whole Inn down! And you say there's no need to get upset? I swear, sometimes you've never done a thing right in your life!" He yells at me, throwing his hands in the air. His eyes are bitter and cold. I step back.

"Chase, what else can I say?" I ask the strawberry top. I use my sweetest voice possible.

"Whatever! Just...Ugh, never mind...Gill's Christmas party is tonight...Please be there...On time." He says with firm in his voice.

"Got it." I say quickly.

This...stupid...zipper...Ugh. I give up. I've eaten _way_ too many holiday cookies. I throw the red dress onto my bed, and look through my wardrobe. Nope. Nothing...Except maybe this sundress...

Except, its a formal christmas party...

And this bright yellow dress is something you'd wear over a swimsuit at the beach...

Oh well. You gotta do what you gotta do... I take a quick look at the clock. Crap! The party started a half hour ago! I run out of the Inn and up the street. When I walk in on the party, hoping to go unnoticed, I feel feel everyone looking at me. My eyes find Chase. He walks up to me, grabs my arm and leads me to a corner. Everyone seems to go back to what they were doing and I give a sigh of relief.

"What the...what are you wearing?" I look down at my flowery dress. My eyes cringe at my bold brown shoes that do _anything_ but match. I look back up at Chase, whose arms are crossed over his chest.

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time

Even if, it would save my life

According to you, according to you

"The red dress didn't fit! It must have shrunk or something!" I whisper-yell, not wanting anyone to hear. I look around and all I can see is Luke and my friend Selena sucking each others faces, Gill talking to Akari, probably something boring and island-related. She looks interested though. My friends Kathy and Owen are slow dancing to the recorded christmas music, along with Kevin and Luna, Julius and Candace, and of course Jin and Anissa, the newlyweds on the island. Hamilton is no where to be seen.

"Yeah. Shrunk. Just like how the cookies and the cakes went 'missing'. I told you, all that weight was bound to go somewhere!"

"I'm sorry." I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes. It takes all my strength to not stick my tongue out.

According to you I'm boring, I'm moody

And you can't take me anyplace

"Hey Chase," Gill says, Akari standing next to him. Akari and I both feel a little out of place, considering we never really got along well. We're both kinda similar, with the same happy-go-lucky personality and positive attitude. We're too similar I guess. The only difference is, she's more of a tomboy, and I'm kinda girly. Hey, look at the picture on the wall! Its so cool, its of baby Chase and baby Gill covered in mud. I've heard the story behind this picture. Luke and Toby played a little practical joke on the two boys, and Hamilton happen to get a picture.

"Maya..." I jolt back to life. The three of them are looking at me like I'm crazy.

"What?" I ask Chase.

"Akari asked you how the cooking practice was coming along. Pay attention once in a while, would you?" I sigh at Chase's words.

"Its been good. I'm getting better!" I say. Akari and I smile. Gill and Chase go into a subject about something random and I zone out while Akari goes to talk with Renee.

I'm the girl with the worst attention span

You're the boy who puts up with that

According to you

According to you

I walk over to the punch table. I slowly bring the cup to my mouth.

"See ya!" Did someone call my name? I quickly turn my head to the door, when... ACK! Aw thats just great! I spilled my frinkin' punch all over my stupid dress. Could this night get any worse? Worse part is, I don't think anybody called me. I get a little angry at myself for being such a screw up. I can't cook or bake, I can't hold down a conversation, I can't stay fit, or even put together a simple outfit. I get so angry at myself, I even start to tear up a little.

"Hey, you alright?" I hear a soft, gentle voice behind me.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I sniffle.

"I'm...sorry If I've been a little bit rough on you lately..." He says, his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Its alright." I say, smiling. I kiss him on the cheek, and I watch him blush. I feel better.

According to you,

According to you

**Alright...Well, I haven't desided who the next couple should be yet...Thanks so much for reviews everyone! 51 is a big number! :DDDD EEEP!**


	17. You Didn't Have to Walk Away, Millian

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Lillian and Mikhail**

**Song: You Didn't Have To Walk Away by Mitchel Musso**

**I'm sorry if I mess up anything! I'm pretty sure I got personalities right, but the town and buildings I know are wrong. Oh, Fanfiction Nija, I made up Jessie for the sake of the story.**

**Mikhail's POV**

I walk into the cold, empty room in the basement of the town hall. Almost empty. In my life, whenever I was upset or depressed, I always turned to music. I look at the grand piano. I sit down and play a simple "C" chord. The melody rings in my ears. It doesn't help like I expected it to.

"Somehow, I knew I could find you here." I hear a voice say. I stand up, to face the girl I've told myself I love. She steps forward into the near dark room.

"I'm sorry I yelled." I say, finally giving in. She cringes. I don't understand.

"I know you're sorry. But being sorry doesn't mean you understand my point of view!" She says, rather loudly and starts to step to the side. I walk toward her.

"And you don't understand mine. I can't be sorry for that." I tell her. Its almost Summer now, and I'm gonna have to leave. I can't stand this town in the summer. Thats what we've been fighting about for the past few weeks. She can't give up the farm, and I can't give up my violin. Just yet.

"Its just...Its like you don't _want_ to understand. You may be used to being away from people you love, but I'm not." She says, her head facing another direction. I can feel her voice ready to break.

I don't know how to let this go

And I don't really want to know

What it's like without you in this life

Your voice is breaking through the air

"Thats not true!" I say, defending myself. What I don't want her to know, is that what she's saying is a little bit true. I am used to being away from friends and family all the time. Its just how I was raised. I adjust my glasses, and try to compose myself.

"Yes it is, and you know it well, Goddess so help me!" She yells. I step back. I look the other direction. I swear, this girl knows me better then I know myself sometimes.

"Look...this...this is as hard for me as it is for you. Don't make it harder." I tell her.

"Whatever! Just...go away! I don't care if you come back in the fall or not this time!" She says, walking out of the room. I can hear her trip over her own feet. She's only clumsy when she's really angry. I sigh, looking at the ceiling. I rub the back of my neck for support.

I can read the signs

I know that somethings wrong

I sit back down at the piano, praying to Goddess its going to make me feel better. I let my hands glide on the keys. Its a complex minor piece, and I play it perfectly. Under normal circumstances, this would make me smile. I replay the whole fight we had just now in my head over and over again. I shouldn't have made her so angry...I know her temper...

But you didn't have to walk away

No you didn't have to way away

But you didn't have to walk away

No you didn't have to way away

I pack up my suitcase. I hate myself for doing this. My music is a part of me. If I let it die, I die too. I tell myself this over and over again, but then a little voice reminds me, Lillian's a part of me too. As I walk down the path, I take a final look at her house. I hold in a deep breath, almost begging for a miracle. But there are no such things as miracles, and I keep walking.

But you didn't have to walk away

No you didn't have to way away

But you didn't have to walk away

No you didn't have to way away

I feel the warm sun on my face. I hate summer. I truly do. Its too hot to do anything. I let my memories get the best of me.

Time means everything, everything

Time means everything, everything to me

I bow to the clapping of the people in the opera. I've played for many, many people in my life. I step off the stage, and I make my way out of the large crowded room. Somehow, I end up at the hotel I was staying at, and for some reason, I just stare out my window to the night sky. So many stars...

Lillian loves the stars. She loves them with such a passion. I feel a sinking pain in my stomach.

Maybe one day, She'll forgive me. I won't go away for the summer, or any season for that matter. One day, maybe, I'll put her before I put myself.

But you didn't have to walk away

No you didn't have to way away

But you didn't have to walk away

No you didn't have to way away

**Aww, I think it was cute! :D Alright, now let's look for the next lucky couple...Haha! Congrats Luke and Molly! Whoop whoop!**


	18. Mood Rings, Luke and Molly

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Luke and Molly**

**Song: Mood Rings by: Relient K**

**Gee, I don't expect many people to know this song...Oh well! I bet you all are just glad I FINALLY UPDATED! Yay! On with the show!**

**Luke's POV**

We all know the girls that I am talking about

Well, they are time bombs and they are ticking

I sit at the kitchen table waiting for Molly to come home from work. This is our little thing. I get home around five, and she gets home around six, so I cook dinner. She's a little bit later then usual. And the stew is getting cold. I never eat without her. It feels too lonely. And I don't deal well with loneliness. I finally hear the door open and I jump up to kiss my wife. Its Friday, which puts her in a good mood, because on Fridays, we climb up to the roof and talk about the week before. Its fun! As my lips press against her cheek, I look down at her. She's dripping wet, covered in mud, and steaming.

"I hate that stupid cow! I swear! If she eats up anymore feed, I swear we will have steak for dinner!" She yells, sitting at the table. I sit on the seat in front of her.

"Rough day?"

And the only question's when they'll blow up

And they'll blow up; we know it without a doubt

"It was awful! First, I lost my lunch, then, I fell in the river, then I saw that all the chicken feed is stale, and now Selena stopped giving milk!" She says, throwing her hands in the air for affect. I chuckle to myself when I hear her cow's name. She named it 'Selena' when she found out I was dating Selena around three years ago. Ah, good memories.

'Cause when its black it means you better watch your back

Because you're probably the last person in the world she wants to see

"What are you laughing about?" She snaps at me. I jolt back. What did I do?

"Nothing! Things will get better, I promise!" I tell her. She gives me an evil glare, and starts eating her ice-cold stew. I silently let out a sigh of relief, and pray to goddess she didn't hear me.

'Cause they're those girls, yeah you know those girls

That let their emotions get the best of them

So let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings

So we'll be tipped off when they're ticked off

"Hi Lukey!" I hear a voice in my ear. I wake up to a cuddly happy Molly. I breath in her yummy smell.

"Good morning beautiful!" I whisper as I kiss her head. She giggles. Wait, wasn't it just last night where she was screaming her head off about how not one of the sheep treat her with respect? Yeah, yesterday was a really bad day for her...

She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way

Her mood's swinging on the swing set almost everyday

She said to me she's so stressed its soothing

And I said someone get that girl a mood ring

I walk past the field back to the mining district from delivering a bookshelf to Town Hall.

"Bo, seriously. I don't think you have a chance with Kathy." I tell my fifteen year old friend.

"Aw, it could happen! Hey, what's with Molly?" He says, pointing to Molly sitting in the field. I squint my eyes, and I dee her hands are covering her face. I run over.

"Molly, what's wrong?" I say, picking her up bridal style. I hold her close to my chest, and she just sobs.

"I...I don't know!" She says muffled from speaking into my shirt. I look up at the sky. She's sitting alone in her field, crying. About nothing.

We all know the girls I am talking about

She liked you wednesday, but now its friday and she has to wash her hair

and it just figures that we'll never figure them out

"Luke? Are you awake?" I hear a soft voice whisper. I look over to the clock. Three am...

"What's wrong?" I ask her, pulling her closer to me.

"Thank you for putting up with my insanity all the time. It means a lot to me." She says. I kiss her lips, and she kisses back.

Mood ring, mood ring,

Oh, tell me will you bring the key to unlock this mystery

Of girls and their emotions

Play it back in slow motion

So I may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind

"I love you." I say.

"I love you more, my wonderful Luke." She says, in her wonderful, normal, not hysterical voice.

**Aw! I love that! If you haven't heard the band 'Relient K' go look up their songs! They're amazing! Well, I think they're amazing. Please review with your requests! Thank you very much! I love you all!**


	19. Falling to Pieces, Van and Lily

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Van and Lily**

**Song: Falling to Peices by: The Script**

**Yay! I love this couple with this song! Oh, and the little kiddies aren't so little anymore in this chapter! They're about fourteen. And to answer the question you're all asking, yes this is the same Lily who is the daughter of Gill and Molly. Enjoy!**

**Van's POV**

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing 

Sometimes, I really wonder why I fell so hard for Lily. I mean, she doesn't know I like her, but I do. She used to really, really like Matt, but now she claims she's over him. I hope she's speaking the truth. We're sitting on top of Mt. Gelato, watching the sunset. This is part of our summer routine; watching the sunset on top of the mountain. Usually, we talk. About anything and anyone. But today, I can tell there's something bugging her.

"Alright, what's wrong?" I say. She looks at me, as she tries to look surprised.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games. What's wrong? Your quiet." I say blankly.

"I don't have too much to say," I laugh at her statement. "What?" She asks.

"You always have something to say," I say. I watch her mouth form a small smile.

"Fine. You win. You really want to know what's bugging me?" The blond haired and blued eyed girl asks me. I nod my head. She lets out a sigh, and her smile disappears. "Matt asked me out,"

Aw crap, not this loser again.

"What did you say?" I ask. Goddess, please let her say no. Please let her say no.

Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in

"I told him I'd think about it...I was sure I was over him...but when he looked in my eyes...it was just incredible...sorry, I know you think love is just a bunch of crap, but I think I just might be in love,"

"Your fourteen. How can you possibly know what love feels like?" I ask, trying not to sound sinister.

"I don't know, but there is something for Matt and I...do you think its real? Your my best friend," I turn to her, and I gulp. My stomach churns, and I can feel my heartbeat pumping. I adjust my glasses, and look back at her.

"I think you should do what you want to do..." I say, which stabs a knife through my chest.

"I think...one date with Matt couldn't hurt...I'm gonna go tell him!" She says, jumping up off the ground. "You coming?" She asks. I shake my head.

"I'm going to watch the sunset..." I say, and she runs down the path. As soon as she's gone, I let out a painful sigh. I let myself fall back on the ground, and wait for the stars to come out, and count them.

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even

"You look happy," I tell my best friend.

"I am. Matt and I talked all night on the phone, until my dad threaten to cut the line," She says. I let out a small laugh at the idea. Gill never liked Matt. He thinks that Matt is too lazy. Gill always liked me. He probably would have let us talk if it was me she was on the phone with.

Now what am I supposed to do when the best part of me was you?

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your okay?

"Speaking of Matt, look!" She says, pointing to the General Store, where I see the brown haired boy standing with Toby. As soon as I find the two, Lily runs off to catch up with them. I continue walking without her. When I come to the beach, I stop. I pick up a rock, and with all my might and anger, I throw it as hard as I can, which isn't that hard, into the ocean. Its feels...good to let out that anger. I pick up another rock and do the sane thing. The cycle repeats itself over and over. In the middle of the fifth or sixth rock, I feel tears well up in my eyes I keep throwing rocks over and over again.

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

Once my arm starts to throb, I stop. I look at what was once was a pile of rocks is gone. I take a seat on the beach. I feel all the pain and sorrow well up in my chest. I refuse to cry. Crying is a weakness. I hope no one can see me.

'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving

And when a heart breaks no it don't break even

"Van? Are you alright?" I hear Lily's sweet voice ask.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lie. She takes a seat next to me.

"Guess what?" She asks.

"Pi is never ending?" I say. She smiles. She always hated math, and its one of my favorite pass times to bring math up in our conversations.

"Nope. Paolo dared Matt to ask me out. The whole thing is stupid," She says, looking away. Her smile disapears. "I'm not in any pain though. I refuse to be in pain because of that boy!" She says, kicking the sand, which is pretty hard to do, considering we're sitting down.

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even

Oh it don't break even, no

It don't break even

"He doesn't deserve you," I say. She looks at me. Her platinum blond hair is in her eyes. I wipe it away. She looks back to the ocean.

"I'm done with boys for a while, you know? Live without the drama," She says.

"That's a good idea," I say. I can't really help but smile.

This means I have a chance.


	20. For Real, Bo and Alisa

**Chapter Twenty**

**Bo and Alisa**

**Song: For Real by Avril Lavigne**

**I was going through some of the older requests, and I saw this and thought, why not? I'm pretty sure this is the first story about them though...do not take my word on that though!**

**Alisa's POV**

'Cause I'm for real, are you for real?

Can't help myself its the way I feel

"Bo, I need to know if what we have is real. It is real, right?" I ask, as I awkwardly wrinkle out my blue dress. This question has been on my mind for a while now, and this morning I finally gathered my courage to ask Bo, my uh, boyfriend.

"Of course its real! I hope someday...we can get married..." He says, blushing. I smile. I like his smile.

'Cause I'm for real, are you for real?

Can't help myself its the way I feel

I look into his eyes. I can tell, I'm blushing with him.

'Cause I'm for real, are you for real?

Can't help myself its the way I feel

**Gah! Sorry its so short! I just thought it would be a good idea to have a teeny-tiny short chapter! Review, pwetty plwease!**


	21. Last Kiss, Jill and Skye

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Jill and Skye**

**Song: Last Kiss by Taylor Swift**

**Right now, I hope you all are huge fans of Taylor...otherwise I don't blame you if you just stop reading these stories. My Ipod decided that this couple needs some heart wrenching agony. Enjoy!**

**Jill's POV**

I look at my newly planted field, and try my best to smile for I got the planting done in one day. Its hard. Its so hard, I can't even bare it. I remember the time he left. I remember the time Skye offered to help me with my work. I remember the time he got scared of Cluckers, my chicken. Goddess, I remember the first time he ever looked at me. Too many memories, not enough strength.

I still remember the look on your face

Been through the darkness at one fifty-eight

I wipe away the tears in my eyes, reminding myself that this is a small town. Word gets out that I'm _still_ grieving over Skye, no one will think of me as the strong independent girl I want them to think I am. Skye ditched me for the city back in July. Its spring now, and I feel like the whole fiasco happened yesterday.

I do recall now the smell of the rain

Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane

That July ninth the beat of your heart

It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms

Is it wrong that I can still feel him? That I can still hear him telling me he loves me, and that I can hear myself saying I love him back? I've tried my best at moving on. I just can't bring myself to throw away any of the pictures, the songs, or his old shark tooth necklace he wore, and when I told him I loved him, he gave it to me. Right off his neck, gave it to me. He didn't give it a second thought. If he did, he defiantly didn't show it. I hear a role of thunder, and run for indoors. I'm scared of thunder. I go to the middle of my house, and curl my knees to my chest and hold myself tight.

But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes

I clench the necklace. I keep it hidden under my shirt so my friends don't notice it, and give me the old lecture of how much I need to get over him. I just know he's gonna come back someday! Well, I don't know that for sure, but I have a feeling. Its a small feeling. I just wonder, if he's missing me. I hope he's missing me. He better be missing me.

All I know is I don't know 

how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

The day he left...is so vivid in my mind. It was a rainy day, just like this one...

_I watch Skye walk down the path. I try to wave him down, but he doesn't say or do anything. He just slows down his pace and looks at me, crushing me with those green eyes._

That was when I knew something was wrong. The time we met however, was a completely different note.

_I see a green light coming from the shop window. I take off running toward the shop, looking for anything that could qualify as anything strange or unusual. Not finding anything, I slow down my pace. Maybe I imgained it all? No...no one just imagines stuff like that..._

_"Hello fair maiden!" I hear a voice say from behind me. I turn around quickly, my heart racing. I see a tall figure, a little less then a foot away from me. I gulp._

_"H-hi?" I manage to squeak. He chuckles a little._

_"Don't be frightened. I'm Phantom Skye. But you, my beautiful, may call me Skye. Now, what is your name?" He says, ever so calmly. My heart settles down, as I try to make out his features. All I can tell, is that he's wearing black, and has silver hair. He seems awful young to have hair like that, though..._

_"Jill," I say, sticking out a hand. He shakes it._

_"It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Jill. I look forward to seeing you again soon," He says, smiling. He takes off the other way of the path, and I smile. I watch him walk away. He has a stride in his step, that would give any love-struck girl goosebumps._

I do remember the swing in your step

The life of the party, you're showing off again

And I'd role my eyes and then, you'd pull me in

I'm not much for dancing but for you did

I lift my head of the floor. Goddess, I must be tired. I haven't napped like that in years...I find myself on the floor, and try to think of why I'm-

Oh. Oh yeah. Skye.

But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes

All I know is I don't know 

how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

I wish I knew why he had to leave. He never gave me a reason. He just told me he needed to go to the city, and that he didn't want a serious relationship. I guess you can say he was my first love. My innocence was stolen by him. I kinda hate myself for trusting him, but I still can't bring myself to hate him. I take my scrapbook off the shelve, and look through the pictures. We made this scrapbook together. He told me we would show this to our grandchildren.

What a terrible, awful lie he told me.

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep

And I'll feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe

I still can't help but wonder if he's happy. I sure do hope he's happy.

And I hope the sunshines and its a beautiful day

And something reminds, you wished you had stayed

I hear a knock at the door. I get up, and slowly twist the handle, while wiping away my tears.

We can plan for a change in weather and time

I never planned on you changing your mind

I look through a crack in the door, and gasp. Silver hair. Green eyes.

"Skye," I whisper. He smiles.

"Hello, fair maiden. Miss me?" He says, holding out his arms. I feel the urdge to just fall into him and cry, and beg for him to never leave me again. And then all of our plans and dreams and hopes and wishes would be the same. I can't. I try to close the door.

But instead I jump into his arms, sobbing.

So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes

All that I know is I don't know 

how to be something you miss

I never thought we'd ever last kiss

Your name forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips


	22. Julia and Elliot, Only Prettier

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Julia and Elliot**

**Song: Only Prettier by Miranda Lambert**

**Julia's POV**

I walk with Elliot through East town, when I hear a screaming match. I look at Elliot who just shrugs. We run up the path, to find Chelsea and Sabrina having shouting at each other. Chelsea and Vaughn have been dating for a while now, and its no secret Sabrina is still not over him and their breakup from over a year ago. Its no doubt they hate each other. The thing with Vaughn isn't the only reason for the hatred. They just don't mix well. Little quiet girl who got everything she ever wanted by asking for it, meets outgoing sunshine farmer who works her but off everyday of the week.

"Oh my goddess! Get over it! And while you get over it, get out of my face!" Chelsea screams at Sabrina. I sigh. I try my best to keep peace on the island, but its hard. I feel like I'm back in middle school sometimes. All the girls our age are divided into two groups: The girls who work to keep this island alive, and the ones who do nothing. Other known as Chelsea, Natalie, and I, versus Sabrina, Lily, and Lanna. We try so hard to get along, but its just hard sometimes.

"Okay guys, let's stop the yelling. People in Mineral Town are calling to complain," I tell the girls, who stop the angry faces and look at me. They both sigh.

"Fine. See you around Sabrina," Chelsea says, joining me and Elliot as Sabrina walks back into her house, er, mansion. Elliot looks at me.

"I don't know how you do it," He says

Well, I've been saved by the grace of southern charm

I got a mouth like a sailor and yours is more like a Hallmark card

"Someone has to," I say as Chelsea sticks her tongue out at me. In the corner of my eye, I see Lanna coming up to us. She has a smug little grin going on, which warns me she's dying for a fight.

"Hello farmer. Hello skank," She says, looking at Chelsea, then me. I fold my arms across my chest. Elliot narrows his eyebrows, while Chelsea looks like she wants to kill Lanna. And if I'm not careful, she will. We don't have any laws in this town.

If you wanna pick a fight, well, I'm gonna have to say goodnight

I don't have to be hateful I can just say, "Bless your heart,"

I smile at Lanna.

"Hi Lanna. What's up?" I say casually. Chelsea and Elliot both calm down. Lanna roles her eyes.

"Nothing," She says, as she walks away to the diner.

Its easier, can't you see? Let's agree to just disagree

We don't have to like each other but its sure fun to pretend

The reason Lanna hates us so much, is because Natalie and Denny are getting married pretty soon. Lanna and Denny used to date, until Lanna decided she was too above to date a fisherman. Lanna has now decided that she likes Denny again. The whole thing is just so stupid. And Lily? She just plain hates us for no reason known to me.

Everyone says you got to know your enemies

Even if they only weigh a hundred pounds and stand five foot three

If you just smile and behave you can always get your way

It's universal plan that'll get you through all societies

Natalie, Chelsea, and I are eating at the Cafe, having a good time discussing wedding details, when we hear three more girls walk through the door and sit two tables away from us. Lanna shoots a death glare at Natalie, and Sabrina shoots a death glare at Chelsea. Its kinda funny. So funny I start laughing. So funny that I can't stop laughing. Natalie and Chelsea start laughing with me too. I can only hear the scoffs from the other table, which sends me laughing harder.

"Come on, girls. Let's go somewhere more quiet. Like the beach," Lanna says, standing up. Natalie grits her teeth, because we all know Denny's at the beach right now.

"Aw, come on guys! Let's all eat together! It'll be fun!" I say, once again trying to be peacemaker.

Let's shake hands and reach across those party lins

You got your friends just like mine

We might think a little differently, but we got a lot in common you will see

We're just like you, only prettier

"Uh, we're good. We probably wouldn't get along," Lily says, trying to get away. I shrug. I know its a lie.

I'm just like you, only prettier

**I know its not that much of Julia and Elliot, but the song isn't really a love song. So...yeah. Sadness. I now have a new system for choosing which couple I will write about! In a document I have on my computer, I have in order from oldest requests to newest requests. So yeah, its a lot more organized. You can still review, and let me know which couple you want my Ipod to design their fate! Right, Vaughn?**

**Vaughn: Why am I here? Let me leave.**

**Me: No. Chelsea told me to watch you while she goes to mushroom island to feed the pig.**

**Vaughn: Whatever *tips hat down***

**Me: Review my pretties!**


	23. Ordinary Day, Roy and Lucy

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Lucy and Roy**

**Song: Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton**

**Hey! Just wanted to thank you for the many many reviews! To answer one qustion, yes I do create original characters sometimes, to make sure I can stick to the story of the song. For example, Jessie, from the chapter about Chloe and Paolo was by far an OC. There is actually no charector in any Harvest Moon game named Jessie. Google it if you don't believe me. XD Anyways, on with the story!**

**Lucy's POV**

I walk down the mining district, my thoughts contained to the project Lily's dad has given us. We apparently have to write a story and then crate a diagram displaying a scene from the story. I've had a hard time writing my story, but I'll manage.

Just a day, just an ordinary day,

Just trying to get by,

I adjust my bandana, as I take a glance over at the mine. Roy is looking at the sky, which I find pretty odd. So odd, I go over to where he is standing, and look up at the sky with him. Not finding anything interesting, I turn to him, admiring his green eyes. How have I never noticed his eyes before?

Just a boy, just an ordinary boy

But he was looking to the sky

"What're you looking at?" I ask, and he comes out of his daze and looks down at me. He's a good six inches shorter then me.

"The sky. I'm trying to find the best place on the island to see the sky. I think its at the top of the mountain, but I can't be sure," I blink at him as he speaks.

"I always thought the most awesome place for sky-looking was in the springs. Or underneath Alan's tree. Or even the beach," I say, as I watch him ponder these thoughts.

"Then we shall set on a quest! To find the best place on the island! Want to join me?" He says, holding out a hand. I place mine with his, and I feel the sparks. I hope he doesn't notice my blushing.

And as he asked is I would come along

I started to realize

That everyday he finds just what he's looking for

And like a shooting star, he shines

We make our way over to Alan's tree. I look up, only to see brown branches and green leaves. I look at Roy, who's looking out at the water. He turns to me, and I can't help but notice a glow about him. Its kinda creepy...but I like it. He smiles at me, and I realize I had been staring at him.

"We better try a new spot," He says, running. As he runs past me, he takes my hand and we run toward the beach.

And as he spoke he spoke ordinary words

Though they did not feel

For I felt what I had not felt before

As we run through the town, I can't help but think of how cute Roy is. How he smiles is really cool. He shows all of his teeth when he smiles. I like that. His dad and my dad are both really good friends, and so are our moms. Its a wonder he and I aren't closer as friends...

And I know he's no stranger

For I feel like I've known him for all of time

We make it to the beach, and I notice the sun about to set. Not wanting this day to end, I curse under my breath. Roy looks at the sky, debating in his mind. I know that he's gonna say its not good enough.

"Its not good enough. Wanna come with me to the springs?" He says, holding out a hand to me. My is chanting "No!" over and over again.

"Yes," And we run back up the path through Waffle Town.

Please come with me, see what I see

Touch the stars for time will not flee

Time will not flee, can't you see?

He run up the stairs made on stone, to where the hot springs are. Roy looks up, and this time, I look up too.

"Wow," I whisper under my breath. Millions and millions stars are staring right back at me. I close my eyes, and lean on Roy. I feel his arm around by shoulders. I breath in his scent.

I'm so tired, I can't remember the walk home home. I fall into my bed.

I jolt awake. I look at the clock, which reads three am. My head falls back to my head. Did I dream everything that happened? Did Roy's eyes really sparkle like I thought they did?

Just a dream, just a dream

As I wake in bed

And the boy, the ordinary boy

Was it all in my head?

I notice the light from my nightlight shinning from my nightstand. I turn on the main lamp, and find that its a sheet of paper. A sheet of paper with words written from a boy with sparkly green eyes.

Did he ask if I would come along?

It all seemed so real

I smile as I read the words. It says he's so happy that he found the special place he was looking for. More importantly, he says he's happier that he found someone to go to the special place with.

I think I just might have a new favorite place.

Just a day, just an ordinary day,

Just trying to get by,

Just a boy, just an ordinary boy

But he was looking to the sky

**Review please!**


	24. Wonderland, Ash and Lillian

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Ash and Lillian**

**Song: Wonderland by Natalia Kills**

**Lillian's POV**

I'm not Snow White, but I'm lost inside this forest

"Never...should...have...trusted...that stupid...train conductor..." I mutter, as I cut through the thick forest. Some idiot got me on the wrong train, which led me to some freaky town, I made a run for the jungle. Now I have no idea where on earth I am. All I have are the clothes on my back, and my notebook. I ran away from home because I couldn't stand my step-mom anymore. Dad died a while back. Instead of sitting back, and waiting for my "prince charming", I'm taking a chance and deciding my own destiny. Well...it _was_ my destiny, until that pea-brained conductor gave me the ticket for the wrong train. I heard about this sweet ranch offer on Castanet Island. I bet the job's taken by now...

I run out of breath, after slamming down another branch that's twice my size. I fall on the ground, laying my hands out in front of me to break my fall. My skirts get caught up in my ankles, but I don't care. I just try to catch my breath.

"Hey! Hey, are you alright?" I hear, looking up to see a boy, hazed by my vision, calling out to me.

I blank out.

I'm not Red Riding Hood, 

But I think the wolves have got me

"Hey, come on, wake up!" I hear the boy's voice say. I open my eyes, and find him within inches of my face, gently shaking me. He has soft eyes. Coming back to reality, I try to stand up.

I'm not, not Cinderella

I don't need a knight so baby take off all your armor

"I'm up," I say, wobbling on my feet. He notices, and tries to grab my arm for my balance. He grabs me too fast, and I fall back into his arms. We both blush like mad.

You be the Beast, and I'll be the Beauty, beauty,

I stand up, finally regaining my balance.

"I'm Ash," He says, sticking out a hand. I notice his cheeks are still a fiery red. I bet mine are too.

"Lillian. Say, do you have any idea where we are?" I say, shaking his hand. Someone go murder cupid, because I felt sparks when our hands touched.

"We're in the forest right outside Bluebell, the town I live in. What're you doing out here? All alone and lost?" He asks, tilting his head to the right.

"I'm looking for a new place to live. Bluebell sounds like a good place to start. There wouldn't happen to be a deserted farm, would there? I've made running a successful ranch, with hundreds of animals, one of my main goals in life," I say, taking notice of my rambling.

"There's a big empty field with a barn and a farmhouse...it hasn't been lived in for years..." He says. I feel him stare me down.

Will you wake me up boy,

If I bite your poison apple

We reach the town, all the while talking about our pasts. He's lived in this small town all his life, while I, before the age of ten when my father met my step-mother, moved towns every two seasons or so. I meet and greet everyone, and start working on tilling the fields. By the end of the day, I fall into bed, exhausted by the days events.

_"Hey, come on, wake up!" Ash says, shaking me in his arms. I smile, as he pulls me closer to his chest._

I wake up at the crack of dawn still visualizing the dream. It was so weird. It was like...a different scenario of what happened yesterday.

When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night

My dreams conceive the things that'll make you want to hide

I get out of bed, do a few stretches, get dressed and walk outside. I complete the chores, and decide to take a walk around the town, see how many names I remember, see if I can limit the number of times I get lost. As I walk, I see Ash, whose name I seem to have no problem to remember, He sees me, and waves. I wave back, putting on a smile and walk over.

"So, how you like the town?" He asks, so casually. We look into each other's eyes. Ugh, why do they have to be so cute? WHy does he have to be so cute? No, he's not cute...he's handsome...

I mentally slap myself.

I don't believe in fairy tales

I don't believe in fairy tales

I always thought fairy tales were stupid as a kid. I had a wild imagination, but unlike the other girls, who all wore pink fluffy dresses and tiaras, I would be a pirate or an explorer, trying to find a new and exotic land. I smile wider as I recall the fluffy memories. Ash kindly waits for my answer.

"I like it...I think I just might stay a while..." I say, smirking at him.

"Good...I was hoping you would stay," He says, giving me the same grin I gave him.

Take me to Wonderland

Take me to Wonderland

Maybe fairy tales aren't so stupid after all...

And maybe, just maybe...

They will all live happily ever after.


	25. Fall For You, Claire and Gray

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Claire and Gray**

**Song: Fall For You**

**Okay, I know NOTHING about Gray. SO I did some research (a.k.a, googled 'Gray Harvest Moon') and read about his hear events and stuff like that. I apologize if he's a little OC, but I tried to make him all gruff and rude with a soft side. Enjoy!**

**Gray's POV**

I walk with Claire back to her farm house. Tonight, we broke a record. We didn't fight at all.

Best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting

There was a time when we agreed on everything. It feels like its the opposite anymore. We fight about everything. Where to go for our date, if she looks okay. When she asks me if she looks good, I automatically say yes because its the polite thing to do. She's trained me to use my manners more. But when I say yes, she gets annoyed that I didn't give her my honest opinion. Then when I criticize her, all of her confidence disappears, and I feel terrible for hurting her.

Could it be that we have been this way before?

I know she loves me, and I love her. I just don't think she knows it. Love is a huge thing, and she doesn't understand that. I knew I had feelings for her the day Grandpa was blowing his top off at me, and she walked in. That wasn't the moment I liked her. The moment I started liking her was when she told me I had to train if I wanted to make Grandpa except my work. Was I completely head over heals for her? Absolutely not.

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

I need to prove that I still love her.

"You've been awfully quiet...something bugging you?" She asks. I can sense the fright in her voice. She thinks I'm gonna break up with her...

I need to prove that I still love her. I stop in my tracks, and she stops with me.

"We're not over yet," I say, barely above a whisper. Her tired eyes look into mine. I take her by the hand, and start running. I don't know where we're going, or when we're gonna get there. I just have to prove that I still love her.

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

I find myself leading us up the mountain. Last time I was here, it was the moon festival. We stop when we reach the top.

"What was the point of this?" She asks, all out of breath. I pull her close to my chest. I watch her cheeks go red.

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear its true

"Claire, I love you," I tell her. Her eyes close, and I can feel her breath in. I wrap my arms tighter around her.

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

"Why have we been fighting so much lately? I hate it when we fight," She says softly. Her voice is breaking.

"I don't know. I guess we're not looking at the other's point of view. That's what you've always told me when my grandfather and I fight," I say, trying to keep my voice nice and calm. I watch the stars stay in their places. I feel Claire's heartbeat. She looks up at me, and I see that there are tears streaming slowly down her cheeks. I feel tears build up in my eyes. We're loosing each other, and we both know it.

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

"Can we...not give up, just yet? Pretty please?" She asks, her eyes shining. I run my fingers through her silky hair.

"I'll never give you up. You're My Diamond,"

I may have failed but I have loved you from the start

We pull each other close all over again. I want more then anything for this agonizing silence to end.

"Do you remember the time my Grandfather made us spend the day together? And how I swore that was the best day of my life?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"I love that day. You asked me if I ever planned to move away from this town. I told you I was too in love with a special someone to just leave," I hear. Her voice is smooth and easy.

"And I swore it was Kai," I say, smiling at the memory.

"And then you got all angry and stuff until I told you it was you. Then you got all blushy like a schoolboy," She teases, lifting her head up to face me. Her eyes are glittering. Her hand goes up to my face, then travels to my hair. She quickly grabs my hat, and tries to run, but I grab her by the waist before she gets away. I pull her back so hard, we both land in the dirt, laughing.

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

As we laugh, I start to realize I couldn't live without Claire. She makes my world bright. She saved the friendship I have with my grandfather.

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear its true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

Once the laughter stops, we both get up off the ground, and start walking again back to her farm house. Every now and then I look at her. She smiles the whole way home. She once told me that her farm was the one place she called home. Then I told her that home was where the heart is, and she said something strange...

_"Then I have two homes," My perky blond friend tells me. I can't believe I actually have a friend. She tried so hard to be my friend, even when I was so cold to her._

"Claire, what did you mean when you said you had two homes?" I ask out of the blue, breaking the silence for the second time tonight.

"You said home is where the heart is. My heart is two places. My farm, and...with you," She says, stopping at the door of her house.

"I love you so much," I say loudly, as I pull her close all over again.

"Don't worry, we're not ending. Our story isn't over yet. I promise you this," She says, whispering into my ear. I hold tight, now wanting this moment to end.

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words 'cause talk is cheap

My stomach is knows, and my palms are sweaty. My brain is tired from so much thinking. The lump in my throat feels as though its never gonna go away. She slips away from my grasp, and walks backward to her house.

"I love you," She softly whispers, before closing the door, separating us. I breathe in composing myself and my thoughts.

And remember me tonight, when your asleep

I walk back home, happy with the choices I made. I don't think we'll be fighting any time soon. This makes me smile.

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you, over again

I walk to my bed, ready for a good night's sleep. Too bad sleeping wasn't in the cards. I can't stop thinking about Claire. We're gonna make it through this rough patch. If I'm lucky, we already have.

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear its true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find,

You're impossible to find

**I would just like to thank everyone who reads these stories! I still have a lot more couples to write about, and some I have shuffled for a song, but I'm just stuck and too lazy to think. I'm gonna write about an easy couple, which would be...**

**CAM AND LILLIAN! WOOO! YAY! I love this couple...PLEASE let me get a good love story, Miss. Ipod! Oh, and my Ipod's spiny thing that controls the volume and lets me scroll for songs is broken. So now I can only shuffle, and pause the Ipod. The thing is still attached, and I don't even know how the spiny thing got broken...review or message me with a possible solution...**


	26. The Real World, Cam and Lillian

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Cam and Lillian**

**Song: The Real World by Owl City**

**I love Cam...and Ash...and I just got the Tale of Two Towns game last night...too bad I didn't notice that I got the 3DS version, when I only have a DS. I'm an idiot. My mom is taking pity on me and is thinking about getting me the 3DS for Christmas...Wish me luck! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Cam's POV**

I saw the autumn leaves

Peal up off the street

I walk down the path on this crispy autumn day. This is my favorite time of the year. The leaves seem to dance with each other. I breathe in the cool breeze. 'Meow', Lillian's cat strolls along with me. We're walking to Lillian's ranch. She asked me to watch Meow for the weekend, because she had to finish up planting the crops. Her main focus is animals, but she says she likes to dabble in everything ranch related.

Take wing on the balmy breeze

The two of us make our way to Lillian who's throwing seeds into the soil. I look to the field, and see that the whole things planted. I look to Lillian who's looking with me.

"You think this is good? You should see the fields in Konohana," She says, fixing her bandana.

"I'm good," I jokingly say, bringing up the rivalry between the two towns. She thinks the whole thing is silly, and that there has to be a way to get everyone to live in peace. I think she's crazy. She starts yawning, her violet eyes growing soft. I try to ignore the feeling I have in my chest. What is that? I'll have to have Jessica check it out. We don't have a doctor in Bluebell, but Jessica is the next best thing.

"You sound tired," I say. She nods her head. In a daze, I think, she leans on me. I blush, then notice how calm she looks. I smile, noticing how beautiful she looks when she's asleep. Gah! What am I saying?

And sweep you off your feet

"I'm not tired!" She says defensibly, jolting awake. I catch my breath. She realizes she was just leaning on me, and her face goes blood red. She looks at her feet, trying to find the right words to say.

And you blushed as they scooped you up

On sugar maple wings

"Hey, wanna climb up a tree?" She asks out of the blue.

"Wha!" I say as she takes my arm and runs to the nearest tree. Meow scampers behind us. "Is this how you get out of awkward situations!" I ask as we run.

"Yep!" She says, as we reach the tree. "Help me up!" She tells me. She grabs a branch, and I make a step with my hands. Once she's on top on the branch she holds out a hand.

"No way. I'm not crazy, like _some_ farmers," I say. She roles her eyes, and sticks her hand out farther.

"Last chance," She says. I sigh, and grab her hand. She surprisingly strong for someone as little as her, and lifts me up off my feet and onto the tree with no problem. We jump up onto the different branches, until we make it to the top. We sit on the highest branch possible, which looks out to my little hometown of Bluebell.

To gaze down on the city below

Ablaze with wondrous things

The view takes my breath away. I look over to Lillian, completely astounded by her beauty. She has little tiny leaves all in her hair. A dirt smudge I didn't notice before sits on her cheek. I gulp. Do I...like her? Well, I mean of corse I like her! She's so kind and caring to everyone. She's always smiling and happy. She brings light into the darkest of days. Everyone likes her. But do I...love her? Love...such a strange thing. I've never really felt love before. A bluebird lands between Lillian and I. She scoops the little creature in her hand. The little bluebird isn't scared or frightened, as Lillian brings it up to her face. After a few moments of cheek cuddling, thats so sweet it hurts my stomach, the bird gently flies away, leaving a blue feather in Lillian's hand. She blushes, as she places the feather in her bag that she carries everywhere.

Downy feathers kiss your face

And flutter everywhere

"I'm gonna save it for someone really special," She says softly. She looks at me, her eyes wide. Something draws me closer to her. Like a puppet on a string, I'm being pulled closer and closer to her. She feels it too, as I watch her head come closer to mine. My head tilts right, as hers tilts left. My lips are inches away from hers when I start to close my eyes. Within seconds, I feel her warm, enchanting lips lightly pressing against mine.

Reality is a lovely place

But I wouldn't wanna live there

No, I wouldn't wanna live there

I'm the one to pull away first. Her cheeks are a light shade of pink. I could take a safe bet that mine are as well. The corners of her mouth turn upward as she starts to giggle. I smile at her. Keeping a firm grip on the branch above my head with one hand, I slowly put an arm around her. I feel the sparks. I gulp as I start to realize that I'm really starting to fall for her. And I'm falling hard.

We sit there in that tree for what seemed like minutes, which was really hours. We jump from random topic to random topic. Pretty soon, we're watching the moon rise along with all its beauty.

"Full moon tonight," She says.

Weighed down by heavy lids

And lunar lullabies

I feel her head rest against my shoulder. I watch her eyes close.

I knew you wide awake

'Cause you smile with your eyes

Killing this moment, I stupidly start speaking.

"Its starting to get late," I want to murder myself after speaking. It _is_ getting late.

Reality is a lovely place

But I wouldn't want to live there

I help my tired sweetheart down the tree. Wait, are we even sweethearts? She continues to lean on my arm the whole way to her farm house. When we get there, she looks up to me. I breathe her in, as she pulls me close.

"Are we...together?" I ask awkwardly. Sue me. Can you put it any better?

"I hope so," She says, as she pulls away, her eyes glowing. She walks backwards into her house, and closes her door slowly, leaving me in the cold fall air.

I'd never leave if it were up to me

I try my best to keep my mind clear on the long walk home. Thinking is such an easy thing to do at night. I've always been a night person. If you can't think at night, when are you going to think? I also seem to think best at night. I'm not sure if I like thinking, even if its such an easy thing to do.

Great, now I'm over thinking.

With a starry brush

Paint the disk venetian blue

**One Year Later**

I watch the colored leaves fall behind her. They land in her brown hair, just like the time in the tree.

"You may now kiss the bride," Nathan says, as the crowd claps for us. I feel the string connect our lips again.

"Congratulations, Lillian! Congratulations, Cam!" The crowd cheers. I wrap my arm around her, as we walk. I feel the crowd pelt rice at us. Thats always been the best part about the weddings, according to Lillian. She didn't get to throw rice this time, but I think she's okay with it.

As we walk down the path to her farmhouse, the wind picks up the fallen leaves that were laying on the path.

I saw the autumn leaves

Peel up off the street

Lillian looks to me with the same stars in her violet eyes. I scoop her up in my arms. She may be strong, but she's as light as the blue feather she proposed with. We walk down the path, laughing with each other. Its wonderful, and enchanting, to have her here, in my arms.

take wind on the balmy breeze

And sweep you off your feet

**My Ipod is fixed! The volume control spiny thing was what was wrong. I just let it completely die from lack of battery, and what'd you know! Its fixed! Alright...now, who to pick next...hmm...looks like Denny and Lanna! I like this paring, because they have a common interest. Unlike Vaughn and Sabrina...who just...have nothing in common...crap, now I know someone's gonna request them...**


	27. Jar of Hearts, Denny and Lanna

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Denny and Lanna**

**Song: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**

**Lanna's POV**

I hold both of my arms, as I walk myself home. It was a rough night. Denny and I finally decided the both have had enough. Even though the tears streaming down face may disagree, I know that ending this is for the best. I rather be done now, then ten years from now when we're actually married, and have kids. That used to be such a close reality. Being married, and stating a family. Now, it feels like a fantasy. Now, Denny is my past. A past, I have to forget. A past I don't want to let go of.

And don't you know I'm not your goast, anymore?

You lost the love you love the most

I suddenly find myself at home, lying in bed, thinking about the words that were said. the feelings that almost overcame me.

"I'm sorry, Lanna. I've...been seeing a girl in the city...it's over for us...I think we both have known that," Denny says, avoiding my eyes. I let go of his arm, and step back two steps. This can't be happening...I feel the tears in my eyes. I turn and walk away before he can see me cry.

"Alright..." I say in a voice I don't recognize.

Ive learned to live half alive

It feels as though breathing has become a chore. It feels like I'm living my own shadow. Its almost as if someone took everything inside of me, and threw it away. I guess those are symptoms of a heartbreak. Heartbreaks suck.

Now who do you think you are?

Running round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

He's gonna regret letting me go. He better. My friend, Chelsea, says that I'm not worth his time. I hope she's right. He just made it so easy to love him. Denny, the magical fisherman with the beautiful brown eyes.

Your gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your sole

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

I wake up, looking out my window, to a fresh blanket of new fallen snow. I smile. Everything, for a millisecond, is perfect. Then I remember what's going on in my life, and I'm sad all over again. Goddess, I feel like crap.

I learned to live half alive,

And now you want me one more time

I'm sick of this. I don't want to pity myself anymore. I refuse. I throw the covers off, and get out of the bed. I dress, it on makeup, and brush my hair until it shines. I march out the door, and walk. I don't no where I'm going, but I'm not gonna feel awful anymore. Chelsea's right. I deserve, to be treated right. I don't deserve to be cheated on. Most importantly, Denny doesn't deserve me.

It took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I could miss the first time that we kissed

Cause you broke all the promises

The promises that we would stay loyal to each other. The promises that we would stand by each other. I find myself standing in front of his door. I don't let any tears pass. I take the blue feather he gave me so long ago, and I let it fall to the ground. I hope he feels guilty when he sees it. Is that wrong?

And who do you I think you are?

Running round leaving scars

Whatever. I don't care. I turn around, and start walking again.

"Hey Lanna. I hope you have a nice life," I hear Denny call after me. I breathe in deep, and keep walking. It's hard, but I somehow manage.

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

Your gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your sole

Yeah. I think I'm gonna be alright. There's a new guy at the inn...

I'll be alright.

So don't come back for me,

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

**Well...what'd you all think? Haven't decided yet on the next couple yet, so that means any awesome request you guys come up with is up for grabs! Sorry for not updating. I kept meaning to get to the story, but I didn't. Sorry!**


	28. Why, Bo and Nami

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Bo and Nami**

**Song: Why by Secondhand Serenade**

**I'm gonna make the apology for not updating for months short and sweet. I. Am. Sorry. The end. I was looking at the the couples I needed to write about, and I thought this one would be fun to write about! Enjoy!**

**Bo's POV**

The buttons on my phone are worn thin

I pick up the phone in my hands. It's three in the morning, and Dale is asleep, and Luke doesn't live here since he got married. I have to call Nami, who doesn't live on the island. This is our thing anymore. Calling each other in the middle of the night. It breaks my heart not to see her. I met her when I lived in the Valley with my parents for a year, but when they died, I came here to be an apprentice for Dale. It wasn't until a week away from Nami that I knew I loved her. I haven't seen her for a few years, but I would consider her my girlfriend, since she's told me she loves me, and I've told her I loved her.

I dial her number, and put the phone up to my ear as I stare into the darkness. I feel anxiety well up inside of me, for I fear that she might have fallen asleep. That would have been the third night in a row.

I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in

_"Nami...I think I'm in love with you." I say into Dale's telephone. I hear silence. And it kills me._

_"If I say I love you...would you promise to never fall for anyone else?"_

_"I promise."_

_"Alright. I love you." In my heart, I can tell she means it._

But I've broken all my promises to you

I've broken all my promises to you

I snap back as I hear the line click. Someone picked up the phone, but then hung up. I hear the machine ask for names and number, but I hang up the phone before it asks for a message. I step back.

Nami knows I called. But she didn't pick up. And it makes me wonder, why?

Why do you do this to me?

Why do you do this so easily

I listen to the alarm clock wake me up. I sit up in bed, and for a millisecond, everything is good. But then I remember events that happened only hours before. Why didn't she pick up? Did I say something wrong? All we talked about was the Inn, the Carpentry, and nothing else. Well...I'll admit she was a little more quiet then usual, but other then that everything was fine! I walk down the stairs, and Dale immeaditly notices that I'm not myself.

"What's wrong, boy? You look upset." He says.

"I'm fine." I lie.

You make it hard to smile because you make it hard to breathe

Why do you do this to me?

I take an apple that's sitting on the counter and munch on it as I walk out the door. I don't need to look back to know that Dale is staring after me. I bet he knows what's going on. But I don't have time to talk. I need to start my work. I finish the apple and throw the core to a weasel in the forest.

"Hey Bo! Ready to get to work?" I hear Luke say, behind me.

"Yep." I say, putting on a smile. Normally, he would see right through it, him being one of my best friends. But lately, he's overdosed with what Dale calls 'The honeymoon phase'. I walk beside Luke as we make our way to the forest, without saying another word.

We're barely twenty minutes into work when I hear heavy footsteps from Angela running towards our spot in the woods. Luke smiles as he sees her coming towards us. I stand in my place, struggling with the stubborn tree.

As frozen as a single tear, it's harder then I ever feared

And you were left feeling so alone

"Hey babe! What's up?" Luke says, putting down his axe to put an arm around the farmer's waist and giving her a kiss on the lips. I look away, feeling very awkward standing here. In the corner of my eye, I can see Angela pull away from Luke's embrace.

"Nothing much. I actually came here for Bo. There's someone who just came in on the boat who said they needed to speak with you. She's at the Inn, waiting." Angela says, turning to me.

_Nami_, I think in my mind. I smile.

"Does she have red hair? Is her name Nami?" I say, feeling my heart race faster. Angela and Luke both leave out a chuckle.

"Yes, I think her name was Nami-" I run off as fast as I can out of the woods. My heart...its gonna burst any second...I need to see my Nami. My wonderful, beautiful Nami.

Because these days aren't easy like they have been once before

These days aren't easy anymore

I run down the path. Two years. Two years since I've seen her. We're both eighteen. We could get married. Maybe that's why she's here...it would be just like her to go against all traditions and propose marriage. And if she doesn't, I will. She's not one to care if I have a blue feather or not. She always said they were too flashy.

I open the door to the Inn, and I see her. My eyes lock on her, as she sits at the table placed in the middle of the dining room. For a brief moment, she and I are the only people left on this earth. And I have never loved another girl as much as I love her at this moment. I know I love her as I feel my eyes water from happiness from seeing her. I smile.

Why do you do this to me?

Why do you do this so easily

"Nami" I say, just loud enough so that she can hear. Her head jolts up, and her eyes, oh those eyes, lock with mine.

"Bo." She says. standing up. "I need to talk to you." She says as she sits back down. I walk over to her, a little confused. She doesn't look excited to see me, like I thought she would be. Maybe she's just pulling my leg.

"Its great to see you." I say, sitting across from her. I look into those deep sky blue eyes of hers, and I can feel the smile spread across my lips.

She sighs, and looks at her hands. Without her saying a word, I can almost hear what she is about to say. She can break my heart without saying a single word. I hope she knows that.

You make it hard to smile because you make it hard to breathe

Why do you do this to me?

"Bo...I don't know where to begin..." SHe says, softly, avoiding my gaze.

"You're breaking up with me?" I say, not knowing if I interrupted her or not. She looks up at me, and nods her head. "Why?" I say, trying to hold back tears. Luke always told me to never let a woman know she's breaking me and my heart. Angela would then tell me to never take romantic advice from Luke, unless I wanted to die alone. Luke's advice sounds pretty good right now.

"We don't have anything that can be broken. This is the first time we've even seen each other. We have to move on from something we felt when we were young, and move on to something more." She says, still not looking at me. I look away from her. Suddenly, it hits me.

There's another guy.

"What's his name?" I say, watching her head jolt up at me. She's surprised I can read her that well, even after only being in my thoughts after whole two years.

"His name...is Jack. He's a farmer in the Valley, and he offered me a job on his farm. And...I haven't been at the Inn for a few days, except for last night while I was gathering the rest of my things. I heard the phone rang, and I knew it was you, and I just couldn't do this over the phone." She says, flustered. "I'm so sorry I fell for someone else. I'll tell you now, it's more then just a crush. He's asked me to marry him." I stand up, not being able to listen to anymore of this. I turn around, to face her one last time.

"Goodbye, Nami. Have a nice life with _Jack_." I say, my voice cracking and words bitter. She looks up at me, those blue eyes, now cold, piercing into me. I turn away and walk out the door, as my heart screams for mercy.

I should have known this wasn't real

And fought it off, the fought to feel

And what matters most, everything

I walk straight to the carpentry, and go straight to my room, without one word to anybody. I lie on my bed, and I let myself break down. I sob. I let myself be broken. Soon, there is no more sobbing, and soon, there are no more tears. I fall asleep.

In the morning, as I wake up from sleep, I look out my window. Its a new day. I feel...better. I'm not complete, but I'm not broken or shattered. I guess someday I'll feel whole again. But until then, I have to accept the fact that Nami...is no longer mine.

And someday, I guess I'll be okay with that.


	29. Summer's Song, Julius and Angela

Chapter Twenty Nine

Julius and Angela

Song: Summer's Song by Chase Coy

**Julius's POV**

I hold my summer love in my arms, and I kiss her on the forehead, as we lie on the beach and watch the sunset on our final evening.

This summer is coming to a close

"I love you." I whisper, closing my eyes and pulling her tighter. I can feel her smile.

"I love you too. Thank you for spending this summer with me." She says.

And I'm starting to figure out, that I can't always live without you

"You're really special, Angela. I mean that. With all my heart...I just can't believe you go back to the island tomorrow. It won't feel right to live on the beach without you." I say, not taking my eyes off her. If I take my eyes off her, she might disappear forever, like a fantastic dream.

"I swear I'll never forget you. You have been the special one. You're Julius! You're...fabulous Julius!" She says, smiling bright.

"I am quite fabulous, thank you for noticing." I say, feeling a smug grin spread across my face.

"And your so very modest." She rolls her eyes.

"The most modest person you will ever meet." I say as we both start laughing.

I hope you're thinking of me, 'cause all the stars above me sing your name

I'll never be the same again

We walk back to her rented house on the beach. We are both standing on the front porch, just looking at each other. I love her. I love her so much. Everything about her, the simplicity of her style, her love for life, her thrill from nature. Everything.

We hug, and kiss, and whisper our goodbyes.

"Don't you dare forget about me." I say, feeling myself tear up.

_Stop it, Julius! You're a Man!_

I pull back, and look one final time into her eyes.

"I swear. I'll never forget you. No matter what happens, I will never forget you." She says, smiling weakly. I notice the tears slip from her eyes.

"Goodbye." I say, turning around.

So please don't forget to call me

Just to let me know that you're doing okay,

Miles away from me

In the morning, I wake up. For a second, I catch myself daydreaming about heading down to the beach after work with Angela, but then I realize what reality has in store for me. Fate has assigned me to a tailoring job, which I work seven days a week, and when I'm not working, I read. That's all my life is worth living for, now that Angela's gone. For some reason, I feel angry. I don't why, or what I'm angry at, I just know I'm angry. Maybe that I have returned to my dull, incomplete life, or maybe because I just realized I will never find a girl as daring and brilliant as Angela.

This summer was the best I'd ever had

I never want to see it end

I get up out of bed, and start getting ready for work. When I get to my job in town, I try my best to focus. I truly do, but out of habit, I stare at the clock, counting down the hours until closing time, and I would be able to run to my fabulous Angela, and we would talk and laugh and sing and dance in the few remaining hours of the day. All right there, on the beach. It was so perfect. It was insane at how perfect everything was when Angela was here.

Then I have to snap myself back into reality.

And reality is really..._not_ fabulous. For a minute, I let myself go back to when the summer seemed endless. Back when my heart was at peace.

So let's pretend, that we're never going back

We're never going back home again

I cannot hold it in any longer. I put down the shirt I was mending, and I walk out the door. I hear my boss call my name. I don't care. I don't care anymore. I absolutely can't stand the hollow feeling I have in my chest.

I stop by the house, and quickly throw most of the clothes I own in the tiny suitcase that hasn't been used since I left home around three years ago.

I run outside the house, with my bags, and I head for the train station back in town. As I purchase my ticket to the big city, which has a port that will provide me a boat I can use to get to the island, I start to realize how much of an idiot I'm being. Angela and I said our goodbyes, last night on that final night. Any normal person would just accept the fact that Angela and I were only meant to love each other, just in this summer.

But then again, when have I ever been a normal person?

I'm sick of wasting time on these formalities

Please never leave my side

The train ride passes quickly, mostly because I'm still in shock to the events I'm causing to myself.

I find the boat easily, and I overhear an old man, which attire clues me in that he is the captain of the small boat, say something about how it only takes about a half hour to make it to Waffle Island, which is quicker then most days because it's nice weather.

A half hour to Angela.

So please don't forget to call me

Just to let me know

You're doing okay, miles away from me

I listen to the boat's horn blow, indicating our arrival. I rudely say nothing to the captain as I get off the boat. I'm overwhelmed by the beauty of the island. It's so quiet, and most importantly, it's adorable!

I walk up to a map, and try to find "Barn's Ranch". When Angela told me the name of her farm, I told her I was so impressed with her creativity. I memorize the map in my mind, and make my way up the path. Two children, one with pink hair, and the other with spiked blond hair, run past me, laughing. They stop when they see me.

"Who are you?" The pink haired girl asks, as her and her friend look at me. I'm used to people staring at me. It only means they're interested in my apparel. I sigh at the nosey children.

"I'm a friend of Angela's." I say blankly.

"Oh, you mean her _boyfriend_!" The blond little boy says, which makes the two kids crack up with laughter. I smile at the two, and make my escape up the hill to where the ranch is. I can immediately tell which one is Angela's. She always gave such great detail when she talked about her farm. She's so proud of what she has done. I notice the cows in the pasture. She would always tell me that they were the best cows in the entire world. We may both have a modestly problem.

Nah, we're both pretty much perfect.

I breathe in, as I climb the steps to her farmhouse. I raise my fist to knock on the door-

I'm startled when a teary eyed Angela opens the door, and jumps into my arms.

"How are you here?" She yells into my shoulder.

"Don't think about that. Just marry me." I say, not having a clue at what I'm saying. I tense up when I realize what exact words had just come out of my mouth.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you! I love you!" She says, pulling back, giving me the sweet chance to look into her gleaming eyes.

_Well, that worked out better then I thought._

So please tell me darling,

Why you're so far away

When I need you beside me, tonight

It was a happy ending in the end. Angela introduced me to the entire island, and we were married within days.

She was more then just a summer love. She is the love of my life.

So please don't forget to call me

Just to let me know

You're doing okay, miles away from me

**Yay! Happy ending! I wanted to get this chapter up, 'cause I'm going on vacation for the next week. I know it's been about...three months since I last updated, but I'm still trying to get back into summer writing mode. Well, enjoy!**


End file.
